


Ever Varied Ease

by jesterlady



Category: Heroes (TV), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Het Relationship, Character Study, Death from Old Age, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Growing Old, Healing, Heroes: Volume 2, Immortality, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Old Age, One of My Favorites, POV Female Character, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Science Fiction, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire's life becomes a myriad of experiences and people as it stretches on and on, her immortality both her greatest gift and her endless curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catch Soft Floatings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this after the 2nd season when I kinda figured Claire would never die. I wanted her to be able to experience many things, people, and love in her long life. There are 5 sections, each detailing 5 parts of her life in 5 scenes. It also involves a lot of Peter  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. I do own Karl, Elijah, Will, and Guy though. Ha! The title is by John Keats. The banner and icon can be seen on my LJ, jesterladyfic.livejournal.com  
> This part's title is by John Keats.

i

2007

She felt the familiar rush of air over her skin. It dried some of the tears on her cheeks, staining them to her face. That air was all she’d been longing for; but right now, standing in this place, it wasn’t how she’d wanted it.

“Claire?” She turned around slowly, still holding the urn. She noticed how he’d flown in right in front of her mother and brother. Pretense obviously wasn’t on his mind. “I’m sorry.” 

She stared him for a moment before falling into his comforting embrace. West held her as long as she wanted it, seemingly not knowing what to say. No smart comment was needed here, no explanation for why he’d panicked. He was a bit of an interloper, but if all he wanted was to be with her, no matter whose daughter she was, then it didn't matter to her one bit.

“Please don’t ever go again,” Claire whispered against his chest. 

The corner of his mouth lifted at her words.

“I’m not going anywhere unless you come with me.” 

Claire pulled back to look at him and he reached with his thumb to wipe away her tears.

“Come see my family,” she said, holding his hand and leading him. “If you’re going to be around, there’s a lot you need to know.”

West followed her. It was like he always would.

ii

Claire hurried into the bathroom. West would arrive any minute and she’d overslept. Confusion struck her when she went to reach for her brush and it wasn’t where she usually kept it. She went through the cupboards and under the sink.

“Lyle!” she yelled at the top of her voice, “I don’t have time for your games. Give me my brush!”

“I don’t have your stupid brush!” he yelled back from somewhere downstairs. 

“Lyle!” Claire ran down the stairs and found him by the couch staring at the coffee table. “I need it!”

“Why? Doesn’t matter what you do, you’re still ugly,” he said distractedly. 

Clenching her jaw, Claire reached over to grab his arm. He automatically moved away, still staring at the table.

“What are you looking at?” Claire ground out through her teeth as she checked the clock. 

“It’s…nothing,” he said, walking away. “Just go get ready for your date.”

As he left, Lyle’s hand brushed against the table he’d been staring at. Claire’s jaw dropped open as it disappeared.

“What was that!” she exclaimed. 

Lyle looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“It’s not my fault,” he stammered. “I don’t, I don’t know what happened. But your brush and the remote…”

“You’ve got an ability,” Claire whispered. 

“What, like you don’t!” Lyle snapped.

“It’s okay, Lyle,” she said. “I know it’s weird at first.”

The doorbell rang and Claire ran to open it. West stood there, his arms full of daisies.

“Since when are you a flowers guy?” she teased, welcoming him in with a kiss.

“Since you like daisies,” he replied, taking off his coat. “Am I early?” 

His eyes went to her pajama bottoms and flowery top, unbrushed hair, and hastily applied mascara.

Claire winced as she remembered what she must look like. 

“Sorry,” she whispered. “But since you’ve seen me covered in blood and with my bones popping out of my neck, I won’t worry about it.”

“Probably best,” he agreed. “You want me to wait?”

“Come over here,” she said, keeping in mind that Lyle was still staring at where the coffee table used to be.

“What’s up, man?” West asked him. “You look out of it.”

“Don’t touch him,” Claire said cautiously and moved to the front of her brother while West looked at her strangely. “Lyle, it’s okay. West and I both had to figure this out, too.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Lyle said and sighed, sitting on the chair which vanished beneath him. 

West’s eyes grew very wide and Claire stifled a giggle.

“We’ve got to figure out a way to control it or Mom will ground you when you make all our furniture disappear.”

“So, how do you control it, Miss Perfect?” Lyle asked from his position on the floor which he was wisely keeping any part of his skin from touching.

“That’s a good question,” West observed. “How do you control it?” 

He looked inquiringly at Claire who rolled her eyes at him.

“Well, mine just sort of does itself,” she said. 

“Appears to be his problem,” West remarked.

“How do you fly and stop flying?” she asked in return. 

“Will power.” He shrugged. “A simple matter of concentration, like when I want to stop walking or stop chewing.”

“Lyle, you think you can do that?” Claire asked.

“Do what? I don’t even know what I’m doing!” he replied, sounding a bit panicked.

“This ability is a part of you,” she said. “It’s controlled by your brain just like anything else. Do you feel any different?”

“I feel like I’m vibrating, buzzing, all over,” Lyle admitted.

“Then try to stop…buzzing,” Claire said, quenching her smile. “Concentrate.”

Lyle sighed and closed his eyes.

“Buzz gone?” West asked after a few minutes. 

“Give him time,” Claire said, nudging him. 

West just smiled at her and grabbed her hand. She sighed and snuggled into his chest while Lyle concentrated.

“I don’t feel any more buzzing,” Lyle said after a while. 

“Okay, touch something unimportant,” Claire said, looking around. “Here.” She grabbed a vase. “Mom hates this.” 

She set it on the ground and Lyle tentatively touched it.

Nothing happened.

“Good job, you turned it off!” Claire said happily.

“But can you turn it back on?” West asked. 

Lyle sighed again and closed his eyes. It was faster this time when he opened them and announced he was buzzing.

The vase vanished. 

“I wonder if you can bring things back?” Claire asked. 

But this time, no matter how much Lyle concentrated, he could not do anything. The vase stayed gone; but, unfortunately, so did the chair, coffee table, remote, and her brush. 

“Can you control it now?” Claire asked. 

“I-I think so.” Lyle nodded his head.

“So I can do this?” she asked and grabbed his neck in a choke hold.

Thankfully, for all of them, Claire didn't disappear.

“What is going on in there?” said a new voice coming from the kitchen. 

Lyle and Claire looked at each other with identical looks of horror.

“You tell her,” Lyle said, squirming out from her hold.

“Your problem, bro,” Claire said, grabbing West’s hand and urging him out the door. “You tell her.”

Claire retreated with her boyfriend into the air and smiled down at her glaring brother. She could just hear her mother's words growing softer as they flew higher.

“Lyle, where on earth have you put my coffee table?” 

iii

2015

Today was the same as yesterday, but, somehow, Claire felt like it was different. It was her birthday, but it was something else that was bothering her. 

Yawning, she stretched in her bed, deciding not to worry about it. Her mom and Lyle were taking her out to lunch. Lyle had teased that he was going to make her present disappear before she could open it, but she'd just retorted that it would be a waste of his money since he couldn’t make it come back. Claire smiled at the memory of her brother’s face before getting up to complete her morning routine. She was proud of him for becoming so used to his ability. After they'd done research on it, Mohinder had helped them come to the conclusion that the objects he vanished went nowhere in this world, which made Lyle useful on missions regarding dangerous items that needed to be destroyed.

West was taking her out tonight. It wasn’t quite their anniversary yet; but they were going on eight years now. Claire was glad she had his steadfast presence in her life, though she knew he wanted to be more. She wasn’t quite sure why she’d turned down his proposal three times; but she knew the next time it happened, she’d have to know why or be able to say yes.

Putting that thought aside Claire reached for her toothbrush and was startled by the ringing of the phone.

“Happy Birthday, Claire,” came one of her favorite voices.

“Well, if it isn’t Uncle Peter,” she teased. 

She could practically see his wince.

“I may be at least ten years older than you, but since you’re turning twenty five today, I think we should agree to drop the uncle,” he said.

“Come on, Peter, I’m only joshing you!”

“I know, but if you don’t stop, you won’t get my present,” he warned. 

“Are you coming?” Claire’s lips curved up.

“I could teleport and give it to you now, but Nathan and I are doing some world saving today, so we’ll both fly out tomorrow.”

“On a plane?” Claire asked.

“You know better than that.”

“I do,” Claire said, grinning. “Tell him hi for me and thanks for coming.”

“Of course he’d come, Claire.”

“Well, I’m just not used to it yet,” she admitted.

“He wants to make up for things and he knows your real dad is…” Peter trailed off.

“I know,” she said.

“Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, Peter.”

Claire hung up and looked at her face in the mirror. It was smooth, clear, soft. West always remarked on her skin. She looked at least five years younger than she was. She felt strong, healthy, alive. So, it was a surprise to her when she suddenly slid down the wall and sobbed while looking at her beautiful reflection. It was an instant revelation that changed her life forever. She suddenly knew why she kept saying no to West. She wondered if Peter had figured it out yet and why she hadn’t noticed his own lack of aging. It was the worst birthday present ever.

Later that night, she sat across the table from West. He was so young and vital, but he looked like he was twenty six. What would he think of her now?

“Claire, I don’t mean to sound too picky, but you’ve barely said a word all night. Am I that boring?” West finally asked.

“No, no, you’re not boring,” Claire said nostalgically. “You never have been.”

“Then what is it? You know I can always tell when you’re lying.” He took her hand.

“Can we go somewhere and talk?” she asked, realizing she couldn’t get out of this conversation. 

“Of course.” He nodded. “Where do you want to go?”

“To the first place you caught me,” she said softly. 

His smile grew over his face like it always did.

“Sure, we can make it across half the country in about an hour.”

“Let’s fly,” she said.

The wind helped to clear some of Claire’s thoughts. She knew he was flying faster than normal to help her forget. He always knew what she needed. She could picture the questions going through his mind. What was the matter with her? Why wouldn't she open up to him? Why did she keep rejecting him? How could he help her? She didn't have any answers.

"We're here," he announced into her thoughts.

They alighted on the sign and Claire sighed with satisfaction.

“This place was the first time I felt like I could trust somebody after what happened to me,” she said.

“I’m just glad it was me,” West said gently.

“You made it you. It couldn’t have been anyone else,” she said.

“Then why are you so anxious?”

Claire looked West in the eyes.

“Look at me carefully, West. Do you see me as I truly look? Don’t see the same person you see every day or the woman you love. What do I look like?”

West took her seriously as always and she could tell he looked. Really looked.

“You look beautiful. You look like a woman who’s...lost something. You look like a woman, but just barely. About twenty years old, not knowing what she’s supposed to do with her life.”

“Exactly.” Claire looked away from him.

“What did you lose?” West asked, his voice going an octave higher than normal. 

She nearly cried at the sound because it was so familiar to her. He always did that when he was afraid.

“Eventually I will lose you,” she said, tears trickling down her cheek. “If I don’t lose you right now. And, not only will I lose you, but I will lose every single person I love because I can’t die.”

Recognition dawned in West’s eyes. It obviously made sense to him. She would bet that he'd wondered about it and just hadn't ever mentioned it for fear of upsetting her.

“I’m sorry you’ll go through that, but...are you sure?” he asked.

Claire swiveled her head around incredulously.

“Do you think old age is going to stop me when a nuclear blast can’t? Did you really look at me? I haven’t aged a day since I was twenty. And, yeah, I’m young, but have you seen Peter? He’s thirty eight and he looks like he’s twenty five!”

“Pretty well preserved,” West said lightly.

“You think?” Claire wiped her tears and looked away again.

“But what was all that stuff about losing me now? Do you seriously think I would let go of you because of that? I’ve waited eight years for you and been rejected three times. I wanted to be with you despite who your dad was. We’ve helped save the world countless times and I’ve never let you fall without catching you,” West ended, rubbing her shoulders.

“But one day you’ll fall and I won’t be able to catch you,” she said. “Could you live with yourself knowing that I’ll always look younger than you? That to the outside world we would look terrible? That we won’t be able to do all the normal things- I mean, should we even have children? How could I stand to lose them eventually?”

“Our minds and our experiences will be the same,” he said firmly. “We will still be able to connect on an emotional level. There will be barriers and hard times and who’s to say if we won’t wish something was different one day? But I will always love you, Claire. You’re being yourself, just a little too dramatic. Did you ever read that fairy tale about the woman crying over the fate of her unborn children?”

“This is serious, West. I’m not exaggerating something minor.”

“I know,” he said. “But you’re worrying over things you can’t help. I don’t know how you’ll make it through. I don’t know where things will end up. But I will be there for you, old and ugly, until the day I die.”

“You die,” she said slowly. 

But she felt better. He wasn’t repulsed by her immortality.

“Claire, will you marry me?” 

Claire looked over at West and the ring box in his hand.

“You must have got that so long ago,” she said sorrowfully. 

He smiled a little ironically.

“I’ve had it about four years. The good news is that it’s totally paid for.”

“Only you,” she said, and chuckled a little. 

“Stop dodging, lizard girl. Tell me here, where you first trusted me, that you’ll marry me.” He grasped her hand.

“Yes, you idiot!” Claire threw her arms around him. “You know how much I hate that name.”

“You love it,” he whispered into her hair. 

Claire smiled in spite of herself. 

“Yeah, I kinda do.” West pulled back and opened the ring box. He slid the ring onto her finger and she gazed at it in awe. “It’s beautiful, West.”

“I’m glad you like it,” he said, dipping his head down. “Again.” 

Their kiss was as passionate as could be expected from two people who’d been waiting eight years to get married.

“I’ll tell you one thing,” he said as they broke apart, their heads still lingering near each other. “It’s going to be a short engagement.”

iv

Claire unwrapped the rest of her presents at Sandra’s home with Lyle, West, Peter, Nathan, and her mother. When the last one was open, she set it aside and glanced at West. He smiled happily at her and she stood up.

“Um, everyone, West and I have an announcement to make.” West moved to stand with her. “We’re getting married,” Claire said, holding up her hand.

Excitement broke out over the whole party as everyone hastened to congratulate the couple. 

“Finally,” Lyle said. “Now you two can stop mooning over each other and get boring.”

“Lyle!” Sandra reproved. She turned to Claire. “I’m so happy for you, sweetheart. You too, West.”

“Have you started planning yet?” Peter asked. 

“No.” Claire rubbed her hands together nervously. “But we do have a few requests that are a bit unusual. Mom, I want you to be my matron of honor. I don’t really have anyone else I could ask. So, do you mind?”

“Of course not,” Sandra said emphatically, misting at the eyes. “I’m honored.”

“Lyle, you’re the best man, dude,” West interjected. 

“Yeah, because you don’t have anyone else to ask.” Lyle rolled his eyes.

“Like you have so many people,” West shot back.

“Treat me nice or I won’t do it,” Lyle teased. 

“Yes, you will,” Sandra told him.

“I am actually in college now, Mom,” he told her.

“Not to me, you aren’t,” she answered.

Ignoring the bickering men in her life, Claire took a deep breath.

“Um, Nathan, if you’re uncomfortable, I understand. But could you, would you, walk me down the aisle?”

Nathan looked startled. Understandably so because while he and Claire had gotten a lot closer over the years, it was a big step for the two of them.

“I-I, of course, if that’s what you want,” he said.

“I do,” Claire said softly. “My dad isn’t here anymore, but you are and I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

“Thank you,” he said simply.

“Can I be ring bearer?” Peter asked suddenly, lightening the mood. 

Over the next few months the plans went swiftly. Claire often wished she could stop time like Hiro and Peter, just so she could catch her breath, but when the day arrived, she wanted to stop it so that she could be in the perfect moment forever.

She walked down the aisle with Nathan at her side and stood beside West with her mom and brother next to them. Behind them were Peter and her grandmother and Heidi with Simon and Monty. Assorted other people with powers that they’d assisted and who’d helped them over the years were scattered through the audience. West’s parents were in the front row.

She was surrounded by the people she loved. For a moment she remembered that they would leave her. But she didn’t let herself dwell on it because this was a day for cherishing. Claire looked down at her hand in West’s and knew this was right.

The day flew past in a flurry of perfection and laughter. Claire didn’t think she’d ever been hugged so much in her life. West certainly hadn’t. He looked a little dazed by the time they finally said their goodbyes and headed off together.

“Alone at last,” West exclaimed as he flung himself onto the bed in their new apartment.

“Is that any way to act on your wedding night?” Claire asked indignantly from the doorway. “I’m standing here, in my dress, at the threshold.”

West raised himself up on his elbows.

“And you look beautiful. Maybe you should just stand there all night so I can look at you.”

“I’m sure there are other things we could be doing,” she said wryly. 

“Hmm, beautiful and smart.” West raised his eyebrow. “Well, this should be done properly then.”

He got off the bed, went over and lifted her in his arms, and floated them both over the doorway.

“I think that may have been cheating,” she said. “I think the point is to carry me over.”

“Do you want me to do it again?” he asked, grinning.

“Just float me on over to the bed, West,” she said, laying her head on his shoulder.

“As you wish,” he replied, gliding to do just so.

v

2030

“Daddy?”

West looked over at his youngest daughter. Myan was five now. She’d been playing with Tanya who was eight. The two of them, plus Claire, were his world. He couldn’t believe they’d waited so long to have their girls but he didn’t want his life to be without them. 

“What is it, Myan?” he asked.

“Why are you so old?” 

“Why do you say that, sweetie?” West crinkled his eyebrows.

“Well, you look so old. Mommy doesn’t look like that.” 

West hadn’t let himself think about that for awhile.

“Mommy’s very youthful. But we’re actually the same age.”

“Oh.” Myan shrugged and went back to her playing. 

But West thought about what she said for a long time.

2040

Ten years later the subject came up again. Tanya had manifested her powers of elasticity at about thirteen, but now it was Myan’s turn. Their backyard had started to become overrun with foliage of all kinds and they couldn’t understand it. West spent every evening with a weed wacker and Claire with pruning shears. 

One evening West straightened up from his work and noticed Myan standing at the window watching them. She was fifteen and there were tears in her eyes. Later that night Claire asked what the problem was, but Myan wouldn’t answer. But the next night she did the same thing and they began to get an inkling what was going on.

Claire and West sat both the girls down and talked with them about their abilities and it became clear that Myan was able to manipulate growth around her. That, coupled with her love of nature, was something that needed to be controlled.

Myan was afraid at first, but both of her parents encouraged her to embrace her abilities and learn to control them.

“We both had to go through the same thing,” West told them. “It was really hard to understand.”

“You should’ve seen your Uncle Lyle when he got his,” Claire recalled with a giggle.

“That was a good day,” West agreed. 

“I can make myself taller,” Myan said looking more excited as she popped up an inch or two in front of their eyes. “Can I make myself younger or older?”

West looked at her. 

“More importantly, could you do it for other people?” he asked sharply. More sharply than he probably intended.

“West!” Claire said reprovingly. “What are you getting at?”

“You know what I’m getting at, Claire,” he said. “Excuse us, girls.” 

He and Claire rose and went into their bedroom.

“West,” Claire began.

“I wouldn’t have to look like a pedophile every time we went somewhere if Myan could use her ability on me,” he explained passionately.

“West, you’ll still die. She can’t make you live forever. We don’t even know if she can do anything. Do not get my hopes up.” Claire’s emotions rose to the fore and she almost started to cry. “You know how much I love you, but I’m fine with the way we are. We shouldn’t mess with nature. And in the end, you still have to go. Even if Myan could prolong your life, when hers ended, so would yours.”

“Claire, we’re fifty years old, but you look like you’re twenty. That’s a thirty year difference.”

“Let’s talk to Mohinder about it,” Claire finally agreed after an hour of discussion.

“Thank you,” West told her fervently. “I just feel so inadequate next to your complete perfection. I don’t want you to not want me.”

“West,” Claire said, sounding exasperated, “I want you.” 

She went over and kissed him and proved it.

When they did talk to Mohinder, he ran some tests on both West and Myan. Claire and West had made sure this was okay with their whole family before going through with it.

“It is possible that she could change your appearance,” Mohinder finally concluded. He himself was old now and it had taken him a while to do his research. “But she cannot change your age. You cannot prolong your life anymore than I can.”

“It’s more than I hoped for,” West said. 

A secret hope in Claire’s heart died, but she said nothing because it was more than before.

“You should probably plan to appear a little older than Claire,” was Mohinder’s advice. “It might look odd to have two twenty year olds with teenage daughters.”

“I could look thirty,” West said happily.

“And, I believe that as she grows up, her powers will grow and it would be more conceivable for her to alter both your appearances.”

“Thanks, Mohinder. My, are you up for this?” Claire asked their daughter.

“I want to know how to do this. And I want to help you.” Myan nodded determinedly.

They all watched as Myan settled herself and concentrated. Before their eyes, the gray receded from West’s hair and his skin firmed and his posture straightened. He was more West as Claire remembered him and still the man she woke up beside every day.

“Thank you, My,” West said as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. 

All the family laughed as they looked at Mohinder fiercely scribbling notes.

When they got home the girls went out with their friends, leaving West and Claire alone together.

“I feel like we’re kids again,” she said, placing her head on his chest.

He scooted up against the bed head to make it more comfortable for her.

“I don’t feel any different,” he said. 

“I don’t want you to,” Claire told him. “Because I know how old I am, no matter how I look. You should, too. Remember what we promised each other the night we got engaged? This will be hard, but we’re on the same level.”

“We’ve always been the same, Claire.”

“Even when you’re gone, we still will be.” Claire nestled her head against him and West leaned down to kiss her.

“We still will be,” he agreed.


	2. Keeping a Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Keats

i

2071

Claire hurried through the double doors as she caught sight of a white covered back.

“Tanya!” she called. 

Tanya turned and greeted the small blonde trying to catch up with her.

“Hey, Mom,” she said quietly. “Here for the boys?”

“It’s my day.” Claire grinned. “How are they doing?”

“As well as can be expected at their age,” was the answer. “But their day will come, sooner rather than later is my uneducated guess.”

“So all that education your father and I paid for was worth something,” Claire said sarcastically.

“You always have to make fun.” Tanya sighed.

“You may look old enough to be my mother, but show some respect for the elderly parent here,” Claire teased.

“Hey, My’s been working on me,” Tanya said shortly. “I don’t look that bad, do I?”

“Relax, Ty. You don’t look a day over thirty five,” said Claire.

“Yet I am many days over it,” Tanya said as she pushed open the door to the hospital room Claire frequented every Tuesday afternoon.

“Hey, guys,” Claire said as she sat down between the two beds and waved goodbye to her daughter.

“Claire dear, so lovely to see you,” Simon puffed through the wire in his nose.

“You know I never miss our days,” she said.

“I have looked forward to our reading,” Monty said enthusiastically, trying to steady his shaking hand with his other equally shaky one as it brought the Jell-O toward his mouth.

“I’m always here for my brothers,” Claire said, reaching up to help him. “You got to treasure what you have while you have it.”

A few hours later Claire got up to leave, both of her brothers having gone to sleep a good forty five minutes after she started reading. She smoothed back the hair from their foreheads and kissed them. She still had something from her old life to hold onto even if she had had to bury a mother, brother, two fathers, and a husband.

But it was time to leave and Claire rushed to go. Peter was due that night and she wasn’t sure if he would be teleporting or flying. Either way she didn’t want to miss him. On the news over the last few weeks there had been a large outbreak of unexplained fires and she'd wanted his help in figuring out why. He had agreed to come and help her stop it in exchange for a home cooked meal. She smiled as she half ran down the hallway. She knew what he’d say when he ate it. The same thing he always said. That the only power he wanted to have but didn’t was the ability to cook.

Something hard stopped her train of thought. Claire looked up in shock and was horrified to see she’d run right into someone without looking. 

“I’m so sorry,” she stammered. 

The young man in front of her shook his longish hair.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said calmly. 

He looked like he didn’t get shaken a lot. But then again, with the caveman like growth on his face, it would be hard to tell his facial expressions.

“I didn’t see you. I was just in there and now I have to get home and so I didn’t look and I’m Claire, by the way, and I’m so sorry-” Claire stopped as she noticed the earbuds stuck in both ears. “-And you’re not even listening to me, so I’ll just go.”

“I’m very good at multi-tasking, Claire,” he said, turning his eyes to look at hers. “I’m Karl. It was dangerous meeting you.”

“Agreed,” Claire said, a little shaken. 

He had really nice eyes - about the only thing you could see on his face, but what shook her was a divided feeling in the pit of her stomach. He looked so young to her, like a child, though he must be about thirty, and the arrogance of his manner was insulting. But he made her knees weak at the same time and she felt intrigued by his placid nature.

“I won’t keep you from having to get home,” he said. 

Claire stared a little blankly.

“Oh, right,” she agreed. “I’m sorry; I’m a little spacey today. It was nice to meet you, Karl.”

He gave her a little nod that looked like it was supposed to be some sort of courtly gesture, though in society its brevity might appear rude.

Claire’s brain kicked into over gear as she walked home.

***

Claire and Peter moved together quickly through the burning building. Their movements were smooth and effortless. They worked together like the team that they were but Claire always felt the absence of the people who had worked with them and were now gone. 

Peter was probably thinking the same thing. It had only been fifteen years since Nathan had died and Claire knew he still felt it. Once Nathan had accepted his powers, the two of them had been a great team and she’d lost count of the number of times they’d saved the world.

“I hear some heartbeats,” Peter said suddenly. 

Claire paused and absently slapped out the flames that had caught fire on her sleeve. She felt the familiar sensation of the skin healing.

“Where are they?” she asked.

“One upstairs, one to your right,” he answered.

“Well, you’re better at the getting places quickly,” Claire said, already heading to the right, knowing he would be gone.

Dodging falling debris, feeling the heat full in her face, she stepped into the room and quickly located the dark form lying on the floor.

Grimacing at the weight, she quickly pulled him into a fireman’s hold. She’d gotten really good at it over the years. Still, she staggered. Deciding she couldn’t carry him down the stairs, she leapt out the window, taking his full weight on her as they landed on the hard ground, thankful that they had only been on the second floor and not the top.

She still felt her ribs break and winced as the burns on her face began to heal. The man on top of her blinked and gasped in surprise as he opened his eyes and saw the completely odd sight of her face fixing itself back to normal.

She sighed and gently pushed him off her and continued popping her ribs back into place.

“You aren’t supposed to be able to do that,” he murmured from his position on the ground.

“Yet here I am, seventy odd years later,” she said busily.

“Claire?”

She slightly recognized the voice and found to her surprise that it was Karl she’d rescued.

“Oh,” she said. “Um, hi. This is slightly awkward.”

“No kidding,” he said and started to drift out of consciousness. 

Claire scowled because she was going to have to carry him now.

“Super healing doesn't equal super strength, buddy,” she muttered.

“Claire,” Peter said as she started to pick Karl up. She turned and saw him half supporting a young girl and pushing a disheveled young man in front of him. “Found your fire starter.”

“Finally,” she said. “Here, carry him, will you? I almost broke my back.”

“Would it have mattered?” murmured a half-conscious Karl.

Most of the people had vacated the building when the fire alarms had started. Karl and the girl were the only ones with damage serious enough to warrant a fast Peter teleport to the hospital. They did it from the shadows after Peter left the arsonist with the cops.

At the ER, Claire and Peter were relieved to find that both of the people they’d saved were going to be fine.

“So you know him?” Peter asked casually.

“Bumped into him when I visited the boys,” Claire explained.

“Funny how we still call them that when they look like our grandpas.” Peter smiled.

“Yeah, the wonderful irony of forever youth,” Claire surmised. 

“So, this guy then,” Peter persisted. “Does he get a home cooked meal, too?”

“Maybe,” Claire said non-committedly. “If he wanted one.”

“Be a fool not to,” Peter replied.

“You’re nice,” Claire told him, leaning into his arm, “and I’m tired. I just want to check on them and then we’ll go home where your meal is already cooked.”

“I’ll take the girl,” Peter said, running off before she could hit him.

Claire slowly entered Karl’s room where the doctors had left him stabilized.

“Hey,” she whispered when she saw he was awake, “I just wanted to check on you before I went home.”

“Some motherly instinct perhaps?” Karl retorted with a raspy voice.

“Motherly?” Claire questioned as she gestured to her soot laden, but perfectly young looking body.

“I heard you say you were seventy,” he said seriously.

“I think seventy-nine actually,” she replied, sitting down at the foot of the bed. “But I’m getting old so it’s hard to keep track. Still, I think you mean grandmotherly.”

“What are you?” was his next question.

“A human being,” was her reply. He just gave her a look. It was odd, but it was such a personal look, she thought. Like he already knew her, but didn’t care. She didn’t like it. “I can heal,” she answered his unspoken question. “Meaning, I can’t die, not even of old age.”

“That sucks,” he said quietly.

“You’ve no idea,” she said just as quietly.

“Why are you here?” he said after a moment. “I don’t even know you.”

“Don’t you have any family?” she asked.

“None that can come here,” he said. 

“Right then.” She stood up. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Why? I don’t want you to come. You’re a stranger,” he pointed out.

“Because everyone needs someone sometime,” she said perkily. “There’s a little bit of grandmotherly advice for you.” 

She waved goodbye and left to join Peter who was waiting outside the room. 

***

Karl was really drowsy from the medication they'd doped him with and fell asleep soon after Claire left, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the small, blonde woman who’d saved his life and was three times his age. It was bad enough he had to come to a hospital and that his apartment had burned down. Now, he was intimidated by her and intrigued by her, but he couldn’t show either emotion. It just wasn’t in his nature. Hopefully, she would just go away.

Karl decided that if Claire did come, which he doubted, that he would be as rude as possible to get her to leave. Childish even. Maybe it would help her realize the difference between them.

ii

Karl was wide awake when Claire came back to visit him, having said goodbye to Peter who had another emergency on the other side of the world. She was used to him popping in and out of her life.

Karl made a face at her.

“Are you five?” she asked in amusement as she sat down beside the bed. 

“Last I checked,” he said.

“Well, I never raised a boy,” Claire said thoughtfully, “but I did have two girls, so I know something about children. Since you don’t have a mother, I guess I’ll have to take the job.”

“I have a mother,” Karl said shortly.

“Where is she?” Claire asked gently.

“Remember where we met?” he answered and turned to the window.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “My brothers are in there.”

“Your brothers?” Karl asked, as if interested in spite of himself. 

Claire smiled, her story was pretty amazing.

“Half brothers, actually,” she said. “Their dad was my father, but I was adopted.”

“Why?” he asked.

“That’s a rather complicated story that I don’t normally tell to strangers.”

“Even to one so awesome and cool as I?” he said somewhat bitterly.

“Definitely not to one such as you,” Claire said.

“Do you normally sit at the bedsides of strange men who are young enough to be your son?” he asked.

“Ugh, you make me sound like a cougar.” Claire shuddered. “It’s weird,” she said in reflection, “I’ve thought about this a lot since my husband died-”

“I guess there probably had to be a guy involved to get two girls,” Karl observed dryly.

“Yes.” Claire smiled indulgently. “Anyway, I thought about this and I’ve decided that no matter how old I actually am, because of my youth, I’m going to be able to relate with people who look like they’re my age. It helps me be able to remember it or something. So, it doesn’t feel weird to be here with you.”

“Well, it’s weird to me,” Karl said. “It’s like you’re some cradle-robbing, freak of nature.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Claire said determinedly. 

She didn’t know why she was so set on breaking past his defenses, but she remembered being a lonely young person, too, until she’d met West. She didn’t want anyone to have to go through that without someone. It wasn’t necessarily that she wanted to be that person for Karl forever, she didn’t know; but she hadn’t been able to get him out of her mind since she’d met him.

“If you have to,” Karl said stubbornly.

“You know, I’ve actually changed appearances a lot,” she told him. “West and I were beginning to look a little odd with the difference between us. Then we discovered my daughter could change people’s appearances. So, she made me a little older and him a little younger and we kept it up until the girls were older. Then I went back to like I am now and so did West. It was like when we first met. It was like a second youth. Then he died.”

Karl looked like he wanted to turn away and she was glad he didn't because his face softened at the tone of her voice. She wanted to roll her eyes; this man was so stubborn and didn't want to let on he had actual heart. 

“I should probably get the doctor to get a restraining order against you,” he said.

“I think you generally go to a judge for that,” Claire said in a slightly testy tone. 

She’d put up with a lot from him when she didn’t even have to. But after what she’d just said, that was a harsh thing to say.

“You’re quite a woman,” he finally said admiringly. “Most people run for the hills from me by now.”

“When you’ve saved the world as often as I have, a savage doesn’t bother you anymore,” she said lightly.

“Savage, is it?” Karl asked with a smile.

“It’s the beard.” She gestured towards it.

Karl laughed.

“Pretty great beard though, huh?”

“Personally, I find stubble much more attractive,” she said.

Karl's face contorted oddly. She thought about offering him a razor. It looked like he might actually take it.

“I’m a very natural guy,” he said instead.

“I can tell,” she replied.

“Impressed, I bet.”

“Oh, you don’t know the half.” Claire’s sarcasm knew no bounds.

Claire found that the longer you persisted in talking to him, Karl gradually stopped being belligerent. He actually answered her questions seriously. He had an awesome sense of humor and well educated opinions. There was maturity and depth to this man. If only he would stop insisting that he didn’t need anyone.

“Then why visit your mom?” she finally asked.

“She needs me,” was his curt answer and no more would he say on the subject.

Claire was surprised to find that she been talking to him for four hours and said as much. 

“I get sick of most people usually long before the four hour mark,” he said.

“I'm not most people. I’ll be back tomorrow,” Claire said.

“I’ll be checked out by then,” Karl said. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“My uncle can find anyone in the world,” Claire told him cheekily. “Don’t worry, I’ll find you.”

Karl looked like he wanted to say something, like he hoped that she would. But he didn't.

iii

True to her word, Claire called Peter the next day and found out where Karl was staying until he got a new apartment. It was a little bit out of town, but she went there.

Karl didn't and did look surprised when she knocked on his door. 

“I can’t believe you found me,” he said leaning against the doorjamb.

“If you would’ve asked my grandkids they would have told you I’m very reliable,” Claire told him. “And awesome at Hide and Seek. Can I come in?”

“Why?” he asked warily.

“Cause I want to.”

“I’m not really in a people mood right now,” Karl replied. 

It looked like the truth. He'd told her that sometimes people, anyone, just grated on his nerves.

“Then I’ll come back tomorrow,” Claire said perkily. “Bye, Karl.”

She did come back tomorrow, and the next day and the next. The more they spent time together, the more Claire could not figure him out. One day he was a wonderful person to be around, full of fun humor and ready to engage with her. The next his cynicism overwhelmed her and she could barely stand to be near him. He went up and down and was the least consistent person, except that an isolation mood would eventually hit, that she’d ever met, but she was determined to get to the bottom of him. 

***

Karl still didn’t know what to do with Claire. She would not leave him alone. He tried to make her go by being the most anti-social he’d ever been, but she wouldn’t. It confused him a lot. He found himself looking forward to her visits with an appetite he thought he didn’t possess. He thought about her at work and at home, when he was out and when he was in. Some days he was threatened by the way she ruined his solitary existence, others he realized how lonely he was when she left.

***

One day, Claire had been doing some shopping when she decided to visit Myan and her family. So, she cut across the park just as it started to snow. She set her bags down in wonder and stared up at the sky. Even after seventy plus years, she still marveled at snow, especially since she’d usually lived in warmer places her whole life. She twirled around a little, glad that the gloomy skies had kept most people indoors. When she stopped, she was a little out of breath and she panted as she picked up her bags. But she almost dropped them again when she realized Karl was standing there, watching her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. “Don’t tell me you’re coming to me now?”

“No.” He shook his head. “I usually walk here on Saturdays.”

“Lucky me then,” Claire said cheerfully. “You can walk me to my daughter’s.”

“Oh, can I?” he asked sarcastically, but fell in step with her. 

They walked along in silence for awhile before he asked her,

“Are you sure you’re seventy-nine?”

“Do you want to see my birth certificate?” she asked cheekily.

“You were twirling. Do seventy-nine year olds twirl?”

“This one does,” she replied.

“This one is an odd one,” he remarked.

“You probably say that cause of the whole not dying thing,” she said idly, actually inwardly calculating if the amount of meat she’d bought was enough.

“Because why would you spend your time with me?” he said instead.

Claire turned to him, puzzled by the question.

“Well, I can give you some reasons not to, not the least of which is your arrogance and deliberate belligerence. But I just want to, Karl. I just care about you for some odd reason. Some very odd reason.”

“I guess intelligence didn’t come with the immortality then,” he said.

“Guess not,” Claire said, determined not to let him get her down today. “Why? Do you want me to stop coming to see you?” 

Karl's expression looked like he was struggling with what to say.

“Do what you want to,” he said and shrugged. “It’s not like you would listen to me anyway.”

Claire thought she detected a slight vulnerability to his tone.

“Karl, are you getting attached to me?” she asked in teasing astonishment.

“You’re annoying and persistent,” he said in response.

“Are you avoiding the question?” she asked.

“What’s to avoid?” he countered.

“A very hard question to answer, apparently.” 

“Just stop badgering me,” Karl said, obviously going for a teasing tone. 

“I will, just tell me if you want me around,” she said somewhat firmly. 

Karl didn't say anything for a long time. Claire could only imagine what was happening inside his head.

“I want you around,” he finally spit out. “I like you, Claire. I want to have you visit me.”

“Glad we have that settled,” Claire said triumphantly. “Now we can be friends.”

“No, Claire,” Karl said, rolling his eyes. “I finally admit something and you don’t even get it. I have feelings for you. I want more than friendship, though I don’t know what.”

Claire’s smiled faded as she saw the truth on his face. She’d conquered more than she knew. More than she’d hoped for.

“I can work with that,” she said, smiling again and reached up for him. 

He put his hands gently on her cheeks as they kissed for the first time. It was light and simple and communicated hope.

“Will you just do one thing for me?” she asked, looking into his eyes. “Will you grow some stubble?”

Karl kissed her again in answer.

Claire felt the portion of her heart that had been frozen since West died begin to melt. She wouldn’t have believed she could have found two men, so unlike, that she loved. But she had.

iv

Karl had been trying to be in a relationship with Claire for three months. It had been the most wonderful time of his life. Someday, he thought, he might even take her to meet his mother. But today he was going over to her daughter’s house. That still threw him. He didn’t think he was old enough to be dating a woman who had a daughter at least fifteen years older than him.

It had been snowing for the last couple of days and Karl put on his favorite hoodie and listened to his music as he walked in the cold. The music helped the anxious feeling to disappear. Why did he care so much when he never had before?

Claire met him outside.

“Hey,” she said, sticking her arm in his. “Everyone’s here, all aglow, waiting to meet you.”

“This is weird, you know that, right?” he asked.

“It’s weird,” she agreed. “But look at it this way, you can get some grandkids.”

She was ridiculous, he decided.

They rounded the corner and Karl spotted a woman standing at the kitchen door, but her arm was all the way across the yard, taking something away from a little girl. He thought about running away.

“Everybody, this is Karl,” Claire announced.

All the little children came running at him. Karl stepped back a bit.

“Is he our new Grampa?” asked the little girl who’d apparently been naughty.

“No, Brittqany,” Claire said, kneeling down. “This is Karl and he’s a good friend of mine. You know what that means, right?”

“Snowball fight!” said the other little girl and the boys as they all cheered and rushed at Karl, knocking him down in the snow. 

Brittqany led the charge and grabbed snow and rubbed it in Karl’s hair. He blinked in disbelief, soaked through, and being pelted with snow by a whole bunch of little children.

Something interesting happened to Karl at that moment. He found himself liking it. So he grinned and began chasing the kids around and playing with them. And he did it, not for Claire, and not because he could occasionally enjoy people for short periods of time, but because he wanted to. 

“Kids, that’s enough.” Another woman appeared from the kitchen. “Brittqany, Jalisa, come inside. Morgan, Wesley, Timothy, come on. Your father said to come in and leave the poor man alone.”

The kids all groaned and went, one by one, dripping, into the house. Karl looked at Claire who had been standing there, laughing at him.

“Shut up, you,” he said good-naturedly.

He walked over to her, soaking, and shook his hair all over her like a dog. She shrieked and tried to escape, but he grabbed her in a big bear hug, getting her thoroughly wet with his snow soaked coat.

“I think I love you,” he said softly into her ear. 

Claire pulled back to look at him in amazement.

“Why, Karl,” she said, “you care.”

“You made me care,” he said grumpily. “I still haven’t forgiven you.”

“And I’ll never repent,” she said, putting her arms around him.

Karl struggled a moment before yielding.

“Please don’t.” 

He pulled her closer and kissed her.

v

2073

 

“I’ve been here too many times,” Claire said. 

She really had. She and Karl stood on a high hill overlooking the funeral going on below.

“You’re gonna have more,” Karl reminded her. 

“I didn’t need to hear that right now,” Claire said in exasperation. “I know you want to be a realist, but now is the time to be sincere Karl. The one that comes out every fifty years or so.”

“You’re the only one I’d do it for,” Karl said as he pulled her against him for a hug. She wrapped herself in his familiar presence, breathing in the scent of the sweatshirt he rarely ever took off. “You ready to go down?” he asked. 

She nodded, using the cuff of her shirt to wipe her eyes.

A puff of wind blew down as Peter alighted on the ground next to them. 

“I can’t believe this day is here,” he said in greeting.

“I know.” Claire sighed. “But they were ready.”

“Useless platitudes, Claire,” said Peter.

“Don’t take them away from her,” Karl said unexpectedly. 

Claire smiled at him in thanks.

“Come on, Peter,” she said, taking his arm and walking with him down the hill. “They’re waiting.”

“I’m sorry,” he said as they went.

“I know,” she replied, “me too. I’ve lost all my brothers now.”

“You still got me,” Peter said.

“Technically, I think you’re still my uncle,” she replied. 

He smiled at her and they made their way to the back of the funeral. It was hard not being able to be in front, but they didn’t exactly look as the world would expect Peter Petrelli and Claire Rosen to look, mainly dead.

***

Karl followed them down the hill slowly, taking his time. He disliked funerals immensely because people expected you to be weepy and sentimental which he could not force himself to do. 

His mouth opened in a cavernous yawn, which he quickly covered up, hoping no one had seen.

Claire had looked back at that moment and saw. In spite of her sadness, he was glad she giggled at the deer caught in the headlights look on his face. Karl grinned guiltily at her. He came up to stand next to her and took her hand.

“This is where I want to be,” he whispered in her ear. 

She squeezed his hand in response.

Karl meant it. He’d never found one person with whom he could always be around. Claire was it and he looked at her face, still so young, even though Myan had aged it to match his. He knew right then that he would die and she would live on. It made him glad that he wished for her sake that it didn’t have to be that way. But he knew they both had counted the consequences and that this was where they were supposed to be. It didn’t matter how much she’d changed him or the continual shocks to his worldview he received. He loved her and he was never leaving.


	3. One Who Leans Upon a Closed Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by Keats

i

2131

“Off,” Claire said firmly. 

Her phone earpiece gave a reassuring click as it followed her voice command. She continued along her way to the school. As she went, she marveled at the world. To have lived so long was to have to change way more than a human was made to. A lot of personal change had happened to her, but the world had been doing its own share during her almost one hundred and fifty years in it. 

Claire sighed as she entered the doors to find two of the teens about to start a fight.

“Bobby, Dylan!” She went over and pulled them apart. “You know the rules. No fighting, no abilities, inside school.”

“Sorry,” Bobby muttered, melting his fingers back into flesh from the shining metal they’d been seconds before. 

Dylan didn’t say anything, but the storm clouds that had been flickering around his head dissipated.

Claire shook her head as she made her way to her classroom. Humanity had taken the knowledge of its own evolution rather well in her opinion. But it had opened up a whole load of problems, especially for those who dealt with youth just starting to manifest. Abilities were an admired thing as they started to become the norm, but Claire still chose not to tell people about hers.

Karl was probably the last person without powers who knew about her. Claire blinked away sudden tears. That wasn’t who she wanted to think about, especially after the disastrous blind date she’d been on last night. It hurt too much to even contemplate being with another man at the moment.

Claire called her class to order and started another school day. About halfway through, the door opened and a smaller looking girl with brown hair and big eyes peeked timidly through it.

“Can I help you?” Claire asked gently. 

The girl instantly brought out maternal instincts in Claire.

“I’m a transfer student,” she said quietly.

“Come on in, what’s your name?” coaxed Claire. 

“Alika Soveros.”

“Alika, you can sit here and during the break I’ll catch you up on what we’re doing.”

“Thank you,” she said quietly and sat down.

Claire restarted the class but continued to watch Alika. The girl wore a helix necklace meaning that she probably had an ability. It was required for those whose blood had the genetic marker, but it didn’t always manifest and a lot of people had started to circulate them around as a mere fashion trend.

“So, where did you transfer from?” Claire asked half an hour later.

“Clearmont High,” came the answer.

“Any reason why you’re here now?” Claire asked.

Alika blushed and bowed her head.

“Well, uh, it’s my brother, um-”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Claire reassured her. “Anything they think is necessary for me to know they’ll tell me.”

“Sure,” Alika said, still not meeting Claire’s eyes.

“Do you really have an ability?” Claire asked kindly, trying to draw out the shy girl.

“Hmmhmm. I-I can fly,” said Alika.

Instantly warm brown eyes, strong arms, sarcastic remarks, tender concern, a diamond ring, two small girls, and familiarity rushed into Claire’s mind. It was with difficulty that she pulled her thoughts back from her former life to the present. It was her first great loss.

“That’s pretty cool,” she told Alika. “My husband could fly.”

“What happened to him?” Alika asked, obviously picking up on the past tense.

“He died,” Claire said shortly.

“You guys must not have been married very long.” 

“Something like that.” Claire glanced at her twenty year old body. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t pry.” Alika instantly looked away.

“It’s all right. Let’s talk about the class, shall we? You’re going to have a little bit of catching up to do,” said Claire briskly.

Claire quickly brought Alika up to speed. The girl was obviously smart and shy about admitting it. Claire thought she would be fine. There was something very vulnerable about the teen that Claire found endearing. Something that either reminded her of herself at that age (not that she'd ever been shy) or rubbed against the open wounds Claire carried around with her.

“Well, Alika, you’re all set and more than capable, I think,” Claire said with a smile as she stood up. 

“You can call me Ali,” was the soft reply.

“Ali,” Claire said, “it’s pretty.”

“I’m named for my mother,” she said. “She wanted to call me something more modern, but after she died my grandmother got her way.”

“I’m sorry,” said Claire, not knowing what else to say.

“It’s okay, I like my name,” said Alika.

“Alika! Little Lika!” boomed a new voice. 

Both girls jumped in surprise.

“What on earth?” Claire questioned.

“Um, that would be my brother,” Alika said apologetically. “He wanted to come and check on me. He takes care of me.”

“I guess he does,” Claire said.

A man burst through the door of her classroom. He was extremely tall with dark hair and shocking green eyes, the same color as Alika’s. His presence demanded attention even though he wasn’t a big man. He looked like someone who was used to getting his way.

“Who’s your teach?” he asked Alika, coming up and putting an arm casually around her shoulders.

Alika didn’t seem to mind though she appeared to feel the need for more formal behavior with her teacher.

“This is-”

“Miss Claire,” Claire interrupted. “That’s what I tell all my students to call me. I’m pleased to meet you…”

“Elijah,” he said, sticking out his hand. “You’re probably the prettiest teacher Ali’s ever had.”

“Thank you,” Claire said primly and bent to straighten some papers on her desk to hide her flushed face. 

She wasn’t in the mood to deal with someone as obviously flirtatious as he appeared to be.

“Let’s go, Eli,” Alika said urgently. “I want to go find my other classes.”

“You go ahead,” Elijah said, lounging against Claire’s desk, “I need to talk to Miss Claire about your schooling.” Alika didn’t seem to like the idea, but she gathered her books and waved goodbye. “So, Miss Claire...” Elijah began.

“You can call me Claire,” she said. “It’s only the students who have to call me Miss.”

“But it suits you so well, Miss Claire,” he said teasingly. “Quite the proper schoolmarm name.”

“I’m not a schoolmarm yet,” Claire said firmly. “Is there something I can do for you about Alika’s schooling?”

He nodded, jocularity gone, and a hint of guilt and defiance in his eyes.

“She’s had a rough time of it lately. I’ve been traveling a lot and since it’s my job to look out for her, she gets caught in the crossfire between home and work. I just want you to know that if anything happens you should come to me because it will probably be my fault rather than hers.”

“What exactly do you travel for?” Claire asked curiously.

“I speak out on important issues,” he replied, lazily running his hand through his hair. “I’m currently interested in the 'Hero vs non-Hero' debate.”

“And whose side do you fall down on?” Claire asked, wondering if a man who had a sister who could fly would be against it.

“I’m all about the 'Heroes' as a matter of fact. People can’t help how they’re born. It’s pure discrimination to think otherwise. We’re all human,” Elijah said firmly.

“Well, I’m sure I shall always take Alika into consideration here,” Claire said with finality, intending for him to leave.

But he just leaned against her desk, smiling at her.

“How about you and me go out to dinner and we can talk about your side of it?” he asked suddenly.

“Why would you want to hear my side?” she asked.

“Pretty girls always have an opinion.”

“They also prefer not to be classified as just pretty,” Claire said frostily.

“You’ve obviously got brains,” he said, unrepentant. “I’m not knocking anything about you; just want a chance to know you more.”

“I’m not really in the position to be getting to know anyone, let alone you,” Claire replied as politely as she could. “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to try someone else.”

“Too bad.” Elijah straightened up. “Well, see ya, Miss Claire. Just remember about Alika and maybe we’ll still have that dinner sometime.” 

He walked out the door. Claire stood behind, a little flabbergasted. The man’s confidence was a bit overwhelming.

ii

 

Claire slowly walked home, thinking over her day. It had been surprisingly eventful.

“Can I walk you home?” came a voice from beside her. 

She looked over in surprise to see Elijah walking next to her.

“Where did you come from?” she asked.

“I get around,” he replied. 

He looked different than he had that morning, like he was concentrating on two things at once.

“Can you please get around somewhere else? I’m quite capable of getting myself home,” she said.

“Didn’t say you couldn’t. Maybe you’d like company though.”

“I can assure you I don’t,” Claire said stiffly.

“Listen,” he said persistently, “I just want to apologize for this morning. I can be really forward and I’m sorry.”

“That’s quite all right,” Claire said. “I’m sure it won’t happen again.”

“That’s the thing,” he said musingly, “I’m pretty sure it will.”

“You do have the power to control yourself, I trust?” she said, walking faster.

“I hope so.” He chuckled a little bitterly. “All I’m saying is I really would like to get to know you more and sometimes it’s hard not be aggressive.”

“Well, for my sake and your sister’s,” Claire said as she turned in her own walk, “I hope you won't be. Goodnight, Mr. Soveros.” 

She went inside and shut the door politely, but firmly, and watched through the peephole as Elijah stood there for a moment before walking away.

Claire leaned against the door, glad that she was going away for a week to visit Peter in New York. She went upstairs and started packing. He was supposed to be there later tonight and she wanted to be ready and have some dinner for him.

At nine o’clock there was the familiar whirring sound and Peter appeared in her kitchen, sitting at the counter as if he’d been there forever.

“What’s new?” he asked, already sticking his fingers in the pudding she was stirring.

She smacked his hand with the spoon.

“One of the girls from work tried to set me up last night and it was disastrous. Then today, a new girl’s older brother accosted me at school and on the way home,” she said in a mock cheerful tone.

“Pretty popular,” Peter said absently.

“Sometimes you just rock the freak vote,” Claire said out of her memory from so long ago.

“What does that mean?” he asked.

“Nothing, just something a friend told me once.” Claire shook her head and went back to stirring. “So, have we got time to eat?”

“Always got time,” Peter said.

“Do you ever go back?” Claire asked hesitantly, his remark making her pause. 

Peter straightened up immediately.

“I try not to,” he said, “but I have.”

“What’s it like?” she asked.

“Sometimes more painful than not being able to get there,” Peter answered.

“Maybe you could take me there sometime,” Claire whispered, leaning against the table.

“If Hiro were alive he’d say I was going to fracture time,” Peter answered, putting his hand over hers.

“I don’t care,” Claire said. “I just can’t do this anymore. This guy today, Peter, he was a bit of a jerk, but he was earnest and I wanted to see where it would take me…but I can’t. Doing it once was so hard, but then I did it twice. How could I give my heart away again?”

“Don’t you think if anyone understands I do?” he said. “I lost my family and I don’t even have grandkids like you. You can still see Britq and Timothy, but I never did that. I was too busy saving the world.”

“Simon and Monty’s kids and grandkids-" Claire began.

“Are not mine,” Peter finished.

“Trust me, they’re wonderful,” Claire told him. “I wouldn’t trade any of them, but I want someone who was all mine. I want to see my husband and my children when they were little.”

“We have to get back to New York,” Peter told her. “I need your help with something and there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“All right,” Claire said, resigned. “Thanks for listening anyway. I just don’t feel like I can open up anymore.”

“But first,” Peter continued, “where do you want to go?”

“All of it,” Claire said, tears filling her eyes. Some tears were sad and some were grateful and all overflowed down her cheeks. “Can I see my dad? High school in Odessa with Zach? Let me see my wedding day and West flying and the births of my children and Karl’s stupid, scruffy beard one more time.”

“I can do that,” Peter said, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Claire closed her eyes as the whirring transported her. 

When she opened them she felt she had lived her life all over again. It was strange what visiting the past would do to you. She hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks and took in her surroundings. She was in a strange apartment with Peter beside her. It was probably a good thing they hadn't eaten first. Idly, she hoped she'd remembered to turn off the stove. It was so inconvenient when the electric companies did it for you after a ten hour period. They liked to send nasty reminders about safety and them taking care of you.

All she felt was an invasion of privacy.

“That you, babe?”

A young woman walked into the room wearing a business suit. She was tall and striking, her dark hair richly highlighted with blond streaks. Peter crossed over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

“It’s me. I thought before we went adventuring it was time you two met.” He took her hand and led her over to Claire. “Erica, this is Claire. Claire, Erica is my girlfriend.”

“Wow.” Claire mustered up some more emotion even though she felt completely drained. “I didn’t know he was seeing anyone. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Oh, you’re like family.” Erica leaned over and gave her a hug. “Well, I guess, technically, you are his family. Anyway, I’m so glad to finally meet you, you sexy thing. Come on over and sit down and we’ll talk before Peter drags you away to fight against the forces of injustice or something like that.”

Claire glanced at Peter who gave a small nod.

“I guess we’ve got time,” she said.

“Always got time,” he murmured under his breath.

iii

Claire breathed a sigh of relief to be home. She appreciated being with Peter and she was glad he had someone, but she liked the comfort of her own home which luckily had not burned down in her absence due to her own remembrance of turning off the stove. Take that, electric company. It wouldn't have been the first time it had burned down though, but those were whole other stories. She’d actually missed her students, which was nice to realize, but it gave her a shock to have the doorbell ring about five minutes after she’d finished unpacking.

“Alika? What’s going on?” Claire asked, panicked to see the girl standing outside her house.

“You’re still here,” Alika said as she came into the house. “I was afraid you weren’t coming back.”

“Didn’t my sub explain I was away for a week?” asked Claire.

“Well, yeah, but I thought after what my brother might have said that you wouldn’t ever come back. I guess it was stupid,” said Alike, flushing.

“Don’t worry about it.” Alika still looked worried. Claire smiled at the timid, anxious face in front of her. “Come on in, Ali. I’ll make us some tea and you can tell me everything that’s happened this last week.”

“Um, okay.” Alika seemed to like that idea. 

Claire led her into the living room.

“I’ll just be in the kitchen and be right back.” 

Claire went and put the kettle on and sorted through her tea bags. She almost dropped them when Peter popped out of thin air in front of her.

“You’ve got to stop doing that!” she snapped, putting her hand to her chest. “I have a student over. She could see you.”

“The world does know about us, Claire,” said Peter.

“Well, you aren’t exactly one of its favorite citizens under your other name, are you? Besides, no one knows about me and I’d like to keep it that way,” Claire said softly.

“Didn’t mean to cause a ruckus, I just forgot to ask you about the Lincoln plan? Are you in?” Peter asked.

“Yes, I’m in,” Claire said absently, picking up the red hot kettle and feeling the pain in the back of her mind. “Now you’ve got to go. I’ll see ya Tuesday, here, at nine, Peter. Try using a telephone next time or does your telepathy work that far of a distance?”

“Not quite.” Peter flashed a smile and was gone. 

Claire shook her head and gathered the tea things to take in to the living room.

But Alika wasn’t there anymore.

***

Elijah almost punched himself again as he tried to push Claire's image from his mind. His concentration had been horrible all week and it was one thing he really needed in his line of work. Why did he always have to act like an overbearing jerk when he saw someone he was instantly attracted to?

Taking several deep breaths he calmed down and tried to concentrate. He'd been doing it all week.

Elijah was hard at work when Alika burst into his room. It wasn’t an altogether unusual occurrence in his day, but she looked really excited.

“I think I found Isaac!” she blurted out.

“Slow down, girl.” Elijah put his pen down and turned to give her his full attention. “Isaac, your secret boyfriend?”

Alika rolled her eyes.

“Your Isaac. The one you’ve been trying to find for years.”

“The biggest vigilante the world has ever known including Batman?” Elijah teased.

“Eli, that's like ancient history. Read some newer comics for heavens' sake.”

“What can I say? I love the classics,” Elijah said.

“I think Miss Claire knows him,” said Alika eagerly.

“Batman?”

“Isaac Mendez!”

“That frost-bitten, altogether intriguing, gorgeous new teacher of yours knows Isaac Mendez?” asked Elijah incredulously.

“Yes! Thanks for hitting on her within the first five minutes of my first day, by the way,” Alika said indignantly.

“Where’s your proof, Ali?”

“Do you have the really fuzzy surveillance photo?” she asked. Elijah took his most prized possession out of its plastic casing in his locked desk. It had taken a lot of work to get a hold of it. She studied it carefully. “I’m positive that’s him. He just appeared in her kitchen and I only saw because I had to cross the hall to go to the bathroom and I saw him and she knew him. And she has a power, too! She can heal, I saw it!”

“Even more intriguing,” Elijah said, musing over the possibilities.

“She called him Peter and said he had telepathy,” Alika expounded.

“The telepathy part fits in with my research. Well, maybe Miss Claire has the answer to my questions,” said Elijah.

“Don’t bother her,” Alika said, frowning. “She’s sweet and she doesn’t want people to know about her. I just want to help you find Isaac.”

“Tell me something, Lika,” Elijah said and pulled his sister onto his lap, “why do you help me when my fanaticism always ends with us running and being hated?”

“You’re my brother and I know you do it because of what happened to Dad,” she said, talking into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for all I’ve put you through,” he said softly. “Maybe I’ll find rest someday.”

“Maybe hell will freeze over,” she returned. Elijah couldn't muster up even a little reproof, he was too happy with his little sister. “Now, do you want to know where you can meet up with your illusive Mr. Isaac?”

Elijah smiled.

***

Peter decided to fly home. It had been a successful night and he needed to unwind before going back. He bid Claire goodnight and prepared to leave.

“I need your help,” said a voice from the shadows. 

Peter stiffened and turned, hearing two heartbeats and two minds racing. A man and a girl walked out of the shadows of the trees.

“Why do you think I can help you?” he finally asked. “You look all right to me.”

The tall man in front of him shrugged.

“Well, you see, I’ve been looking for someone for a long time and I wonder if you can help me find him?”

“Who are you looking for?” asked Peter warily.

“Isaac Mendez.”

“The vigilante?” asked Peter, not batting an eye.

“That’s the one,” confirmed the man.

“Tell me why you want to find him and what you would do if you did,” asked Peter.

“Let’s just say I’m an admirer and I want to help,” said the man.

Peter pondered the question for a bit. The man’s thoughts bore witness to his words and so did the girl’s beside him. He recognized her heartbeat as the one in Claire’s house the other day.

“What’s your name?” he asked quietly.

“Elijah. This is my sister Alika.”

“Why would you want to help Isaac out? That’s a dangerous job from what I hear,” Peter said.

“Everybody’s got their secrets.” Elijah smiled, showing very white teeth. “I wouldn’t tell anybody but Isaac that.”

Peter made a fast decision.

“Then speak up. I’m Isaac.”

“How do I know you’re telling me the truth?” asked Elijah.

“You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t think it already. As it is,” Peter began to say into their minds and ended after popping up behind them, “there are numerous ways I could prove it to you.”

Elijah suddenly put his hands to his head and grinned wildly.

“I can’t believe I found you,” he said excitedly.

“Well, what do you want with me?” asked Peter, amused.

“I want to help you save the world.”

“I don’t take 'civilians,' probably the best word to use.” Peter shook his head. 

“Like I said,” Elijah reminded him, “everybody’s got their secrets.” 

“Show me.” Peter quirked an eyebrow, interested in spite of himself.

Elijah gave a quick nod, his entire body saying this was the moment he’d been waiting years for.

iv

Claire was relieved to see Alika on her front doorstep when she arrived home. Even though she’d seen the girl at school the last couple of weeks, Alika had been avoiding her. She hoped she could get some kind of explanation.

“What’s up?” she asked without any trace of inquiry. “Sorry, I was out getting groceries.”

“I wanted to apologize,” Alika said nervously. “I shouldn’t have run away like that. I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s alright, Ali. Come on in and we’ll see if we can’t have that tea this time,” said Claire.

“Actually, do you think after the groceries are put away we could go for a walk?” 

“It’s going to be dark soon.” Claire glanced at the late afternoon sky.

“Just a short one,” pleaded Alika. 

Claire nodded and gave in.

“A short one. I have papers to grade.”

“So long as they’re not mine,” Alika said softly. 

Claire grinned.

They made good time with the groceries and were soon underway. Claire could sense Alika was leading her to someplace in particular. Why or to what, she couldn’t imagine, but she was perfectly willing to find out when Alika chose to tell her.

“I heard a noise,” Alika said suddenly. 

Claire had as well. It was the sound of a struggle. A flash of light suddenly lit the next street over.

“Ali, fly away, now!” Claire said sharply. “Fly away and go get the authorities.”

“What about you?” Alika asked, sounding strangely unconcerned.

“I’ll be okay, just get out of here,” said Claire. 

Alika took to the skies without further protest. Claire crept quietly along the houses, slipping through the backyards with years of practiced ease. Another bright flash lit the sky. It looked rather familiar. Claire wondered if Peter could possibly be fighting something up ahead without her.

“I’m so going to get him for that,” she murmured under her breath as she edged closer.

There was a terrible buzzing in her ears as she reached the last house. Peering around the side of the house, she did indeed see Peter. He was back to back with…Elijah? Claire’s eyes opened wider than she thought possible. There were two other men, both exhibiting far from normal activity. Peter and Elijah seemed to have it under control when, to her astonishment, another pair of them materialized almost in front of her. Peter2 and Elijah2 rushed to their originals and started to help. Within moments, the unidentified assailants were on the ground and Elijah was calling the police.

“I just wanted you to know who he was. I know he was rude to you, but he’s actually a great guy and he just wants to help.” Alika alighted beside Claire.

Claire looked at the girl who was looking resolutely at the ground.

“Did you bring me out here to match make?” she asked.

“N-not quite,” Alika stammered, “I just wanted you to know the t-truth.”

“It’s okay.” Claire sighed and put an arm around the girl’s shoulders. “So, your brother has powers. Now Peter has them and he’ll be even more cocky.”

“You’re not mad?” said Alika.

“Mad at one more Hero in this world? No,” said Claire. 

“I’m glad. We-we know about your secret. I saw you with him.”

“I should think about renewing my stealth license,” Claire muttered. 

“We won’t tell anyone.” Alika gave a small smile.

“Thank you. Now go get your brother because we should all be scarce when the police get here.”

Alika ran over to Elijah. Claire noticed that the other one had disappeared. So had Peter’s. She slowly walked towards him.

“Hey there,” she said casually. “Got a new friend?”

“This guy’s pretty amazing, Claire. He’s really dedicated, pretty funny,” said Peter.

“Yes, I know all about his sense of humor. Yours too. How come you didn’t invite me out tonight?”

“Eli and I were just checking out our synchronicity and stuff. Next time,” Peter promised.

“I’ll take your word on that,” Claire said as brother and sister joined them.

“I’ll just move us somewhere more comfortable,” Peter said and before they could blink they were in Claire’s living room.

“So, you’ve got powers, huh?” Claire asked Elijah dryly.

“I might add that you’ve got them, too, Miss Claire.”

“Enough with the Miss Claire stuff!” she said in a huff.

“Sorry. So, you can heal?” said Elijah.

“Pretty much,” she replied.

“That’s amazing,” he said sincerely.

“Thanks. I guess so is being in two places at once,” she said begrudgingly.

“Takes concentration, but definitely worth it. Be really great if I ever wanted to murder anyone.”

“I’ll bear that in mind,” she said, in a lighter tone. 

Alika looked knowingly at the two of them and their playful banter. Peter seemingly picked up on everyone's thoughts and moved himself and Alika into the kitchen to prepare cocoa.

Claire and Elijah were left alone to snipe at each other. Claire didn’t want to admit it, but she was having the time of her life. She and Peter had known each other so long it was hard to come up with something he hadn’t already heard. Elijah pressed her buttons and she came out fighting. She liked it.

When Peter and Alika came back in, Claire and Elijah were having a spirited argument on the couch about Heroes rights. Claire resisted the urge to roll her eyes at their shared smiles before they joined her and Elijah.

v

Claire couldn’t believe she was actually in a restaurant on a date with Elijah. It had taken four months from the time she’d found out about him, but he’d finally worn her down enough to at least go out with him once. And she was having a good time. Who would’ve thought?

“You’re not gonna give me the 'just be friends' line after tonight, are you?” he asked.

“Some reason I shouldn’t?” she asked.

“The fact that I know you like this.” Claire sighed. She did like it, but that wasn’t the point. Having her heart broken again wasn’t her favorite plan. “People get their hearts broken all the time, you know,” he said casually. 

“How did you know…?”

“I’m pretty perceptive. I know you don’t want to risk yourself. But we all have to risk it. You can’t go through life being alone, Miss Claire.”

She allowed herself a small smile.

“But I haven’t. You know how old I am. You know I was married. I have great-great grandchildren. I wouldn’t call that being alone,” she said.

“But you’re alone now and you should take whatever opportunity comes along. The pain’s worth the risk and the years together worth the ones apart,” Elijah said earnestly.

“You haven't ever experienced the years apart, so don't pretend you have!” she snapped at him.

“I'm sorry. I simply meant that finding someone new can help with that pain,” Elijah explained.

“So every time someone I love dies, I should just fall in love as quickly as possible to avoid the pain?” Her tone could have thrown daggers it was so sharp.

“I’m not saying that.” Elijah sighed. Claire felt a little bad even though she was still mad. He wasn’t very good at explaining his thoughts. He was better at saying the first thing that came to mind. She hoped his passion would make up for his lack of elocution. “I’m not trying to say avoid the pain,” he continued. “I just think that, no matter the situation, you should never be afraid to fall in love again. I’m not planning on it, but this thing between us might only last a few months. Then you’d be just like everyone else, with a heartbreak that wasn’t borne out of eternal love. Maybe the pain doesn’t compare, I don’t know. But it’s still pain.”

“I’m tired of pain. I can heal without thinking, but why doesn’t it work on the inside?”

Her voice was so old. She could tell that's what he was thinking. She couldn't blame him. Even she marveled that someone could have lived so long and experienced so much.

“Even if you were to avoid the pain of heartbreak, you still have the pain of being alone. That pain gnaws at you, never letting you be free. Don’t let it devour you.” He spoke softly, seemingly trying to emphasize his sincerity. “I tried to be alone after my dad was killed by some scared people who were afraid he was going to vaporize them with his powers. I pushed everyone away, not only from me, but from Lika. I was obsessed and alone. It wasn’t a good feeling and I’m glad now that I don’t feel bound to it anymore. It's taken a long time. And…I think meeting you helped with the last bits of it.”

“I’m great that way,” she said faintly. What he said made so much sense it frightened her. Maybe even people who live forever always have something new to learn. “I won’t be afraid to love,” she said finally. “So, I say, tomorrow we do this again.”

Elijah grinned. He reached across the table and took her hand, squeezing it gently.

“You won’t regret it. I think I’ll age gracefully. If not, I promise I’ll fight to give you the world, so long as you help me save it.”

“Oh, sonny,” Claire said, squeezing his hand back, “I’ve been saving the world since before you were born.


	4. From Out the Middle Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is by John Keats

i

2187

Claire hurried to table four, unloading her trays, then reloading them with empty dishes. The restaurant was fairly busy which wasn’t surprising on a weekend. At least she didn't have to carry them. The one great thing about living so long was the advance of technology, like hovering bussing stations. 

“Girl, your shift was up half hour ago!” 

Claire deactivated her station and used the moment to respond to her best friend.

“I know. Ronny asked me to stay another hour.” 

Liz shook her head and her bright holographic earrings changed shape and color and jangled around her ears. That was one thing Claire didn't think was a necessary advancement. Nobody needed mood earrings that actually worked. On the other hand, it made it possible to avoid getting fifty real holes in your ears.

“That man would make his grandmother work on her deathbed. Go home!” said Liz

“What, and miss the opportunity of watching you do your ritual closing dance? Never.”

“Just for that you have to do it, too.” Liz just laughed.

“Fat chance. Ooh, that’s my table.” Claire hurried off and spent the next hour occupied in much the same way.

It seemed to take forever before she was finally sitting at a clean table watching Liz lock up.

“Remind me why I have this job?” Liz groaned as she demagnetized the floor so she could clean it.

“Cause stripper was your only other option?” offered Claire

“Shut up.” 

Claire ducked the napkin holder tossed at her.

“Come on then,” Claire teased, “if you’ve got that much energy, let’s see the dance.”

“I shouldn’t just cause you’re a minx,” Liz said dramatically, “but I mustn’t disappoint tradition.” Claire thought tonight’s performance was particularly inspired. Liz’s imitation of Ronny was always impeccable. It certainly helped keep morale up when their boss was being a jerk. “So,” Liz said casually, linking her arm through Claire’s as they walked home, “I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”

“On a day ending in 't'? I’m utterly shocked, how unlike you!” said Claire dryly.

“You’ll love him, I promise you,” cajoled Liz

“Like I loved Tony the Rat?”

“I promise he didn’t act like that before the operation,” Liz answered with a grimace. “And, yes, you will actually love this guy. Even if you don’t like him, you’ll love him. He’s an absolute sweetheart.”

“Well, in that case,” Claire conceded, “I’m afraid I’ve got a little setup in mind for you as well. So, we’ll have to make a double of it!”

“How utterly precious of us,” Liz said sarcastically. “Well, when do I have to meet him?”

“Have some faith,” Claire admonished. “I promise you, you’ll love Cy!”

“And you, my dear Zreta, will love dear William.”

***

Claire and Peter walked toward their destination slowly. 

“Claire, this is seriously ridiculous.”

“Come on, Peter. You will love her, I promise. Even if you don’t, you’ll help me get through my date. You just moved here and you don’t know anyone. This is your chance.”

“Claire, the way I live my life is hardly something that can be divulged to blind dates. I’m currently listed as a terrorist.”

“I know. But here you don’t have to be Isaac the terrorist. You can be Cy, the happy go lucky guy of the future,” said Claire.

“I still can’t believe you picked that name for me.” Peter’s expression was priceless.

“Oh, and I suppose being called Zreta is some sort of treat for me? I know we had to adapt to the times, but, oh my, did we have to adapt quite so much?”

“Names of the future do kind of suck,” he agreed. “But I’m just glad Heroes are a normal part of society now. It was touch and go there for a while though I guess it helps that we're now the majority of the population. More and more people are born evolved.”

“You and Eli really made a difference,” Claire said through the sudden lump in her throat.

“He was a good man. At least he could escape the repercussions of our actions. I’ve had to assume an entirely different identity. Again,” said Peter.

“And he’s dead.”

“I know, Claire,” Peter said gently, putting his arm around her shoulders. “Nobody knows better than me.”

“I suppose so. We did have thirty years together before...it happened. Anyway, let’s put the past behind us. Tonight, we are going to party,” said Claire.

“Don’t remind me,” Peter groaned.

“Hey, wacky kids,” came a voice from behind them. 

They turned to see Liz and someone who must be William.

Peter suddenly began to blink rapidly as if his eyes were hurting him and he turned his head to face behind them, looking red with embarrassment. Claire nudged him and he turned back around and looked at the woman in front of him who was staring at him unashamedly. So he stared back at the dark curls, bright blue eyes, incredibly red dress, and golden skin.

“Liz, this is Cy,” Claire said knowingly. 

Liz’s eyes roamed a little too long up and down. Claire smiled. It was fun being the only one knowing that Liz had x-ray vision and that Peter now had it, too. She was actually amazed it had taken Peter this long to meet someone with x-ray vision.

“Zreta certainly can pick them,” Liz said. “But my manners. Honey, this is William.”

Claire smiled and shook his hand. He was medium sized with dark hair and a bit of stubble. He looked shy.

“You can call me Will,” he said.

“I would shorten Zreta for you, but I think that would be even more painful,” she replied. 

“Ever thought about renaming yourself? Pretty easy to do nowadays,” Will suggested. 

Claire shot a quick glance at Peter.

“All the time. But I never got around to it,” she said.

“I could help you out with that if you want. It’s popular among my clients,” Will explained. 

“What do you do?” Claire said, walking ahead with him. 

They left Liz and Peter behind to eye each other.

“I’m a name recyclist. I guess that’s the best way of describing it. When we had the 'name famine' about ten years back it sorta opened up a job for me. I'm a historian really. But once they passed that law that said celebrities couldn't name their kids such weird things...it changed things. People want to get new names and keep ahead of the Walokas, so to speak. I find names from history and either give them a modern spin or see how well they can be used in today’s society.”

“Is that where you got William?” Claire inquired, intrigued. “It’s a pretty old name.”

“You like history?” Will asked. “I haven’t met very many people who do.”

“You could almost say history was my forte,” Claire said. 

Behind them Peter and Liz were already holding hands and Claire suspected other things were in their immediate future. She was proud of herself. She’d known her friend’s spunky nature would be drawn to Peter’s sensitivity and vice versa. It didn’t hurt that they were both rather attractive, pretty people. 

As for Will, Claire felt a keen sense of familiarity. It was comfortable being with him. Perhaps it was the slight air of geekiness around him, but he reminded her of Zach. 

“I really liked computers before they went under,” he said continuing the Zach déjà vu feeling she was having.

“I like making new friends,” Claire said warmly. “Thanks for this, Will. It’s refreshing talking to someone so enthusiastic about life.”

“It’s refreshing being on a date with someone I don’t feel like I have to be date-like with,” he said cautiously. “I don’t mean that in a bad way, but it’s really easy to just talk with you.”

“I know what you mean,” Claire assured him. “I feel like I just rediscovered my high school best friend.”

“Me too,” Will said happily. “Except mine was a guy.”

“So was mine.” Claire laughed. “But, don’t worry, I think you’re way more mature than he was.”

“Don’t be too sure,” Will warned her. 

As far as Claire was concerned, the evening was a total success.

ii

2189

“So, are you gonna walk me home or what?” Claire asked Will, slinging her arm around his shoulders. 

“Go on home!” Liz told him. “Cy’s meeting me here. No need to fulfill the obligation.”

“See ya, Liz,” said Claire, waving.

“Bye, kids!”

Claire and Will walked in comfortable silence. They’d been friends for a long time now and life didn’t seem like it could get better.

“You know how we’re really good friends?” Will asked after a while.

“No, I forgot, remind me?” said Claire with a straight face.

“I don’t know why I bother,” he said in mock exasperation. “Well, see, a while back we were introduced and that was a good thing for both of us. We talk to each other a lot and go places and enjoy the same things. That’s what’s called being friends. And we’re really good at it.”

“I see. Well, that does seem nice,” said Claire.

“It is.”

“Continue on then,” she said.

“I like that we’re friends. I don’t feel any pressure to be anything else, like I have to measure up to something,” said Will.

“Me either. Did I make you think otherwise?”

“No, I just felt like talking. But since I know you didn’t actually comprehend any of it…”

“Wicked man!” Claire said affectionately. “Just for that, there shall be no scones for you.”

“You wound me.” He laughed. “Scones are like currency, you know.”

“The future does seem to be built like that. Britain rises again and all that,” said Claire idly.

“The future?” Will looked over at her curiously. 

Claire winced. Friends though they may be, Will still didn’t know about her. Though Heroes were normal now, her association with Peter made it necessary for her to remain on the down low, which meant situations like this were awkward. To her, the nation’s obsession with scones was weird, but to him, it was normal.

“Well, scones are the world’s future. It’s obvious,” she said.

“Sometimes your brain is on an entirely different level.”

“It’s just hard to talk with people sometimes when I feel like I’m elsewhere,” Claire protested.

“Elsewhere? Trying to get away from me?” he asked.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. I just have a hard time keeping my mind focused on one thing.”

Will looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment. Their friendship was strong, it was true, but she knew he sometime got the feeling she was keeping something from him. Which she was. That, and it was sometimes incredibly hard for him to talk with anyone, let alone her. Most of the time she couldn’t believe he let her be his friend. 

“You know you can talk to me about anything,” he said after a pause.

“Thank you, Will,” Claire said, putting her arm through his. “I promise that unless it’s about icky girl things, I’m coming to you.”

“Thank you,” he said fervently. “No icky girl things.”

Claire just laughed and they spent the rest of the way talking about other things. She waved goodbye and closed the door.

She leaned against it for a moment. It was funny, but in all her experiences with love and her resistance of it or fighting for it; she’d never encountered unrequited love before. She didn’t think she liked it. Within her heart was stirring what felt like a second chance, but Will didn’t seem to be ready for that. 

“Well,” Claire said, preparing for bed. “Who’s got more time than me?”

iii

2193

“Claire, watch out!” 

Claire ducked as the automated PeaceKeeper swung at her head.

“Behind you!” she shouted in response to Peter. 

A blue bolt shot from his hand and his own PeaceKeeper fell to the ground, smoking. 

Peter2 came along beside her and pulled off her PeaceKeeper’s head. With an expression of short concentration, Peter caused his double to vanish and he and Claire continued on their way.

“I’m going to meet with Liz later,” he said conversationally. “Is Will gonna make it?”

“Probably,” said Claire.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked immediately.

“What makes you think something has to be wrong?” she asked.

“You have the ‘something’s wrong' face.“

“No, I have a ‘none of your business' face on,” retorted Claire.

“Touchy tonight, aren’t we?” asked Peter.

Claire sighed. She didn’t really know why she was testy. Unless it had something to do with the fact that Will didn’t seem to know she was a girl. She knew she shouldn’t feel jealous, but Liz and Peter had been attached at the mouth for the last six years whereas she hadn’t been able to get even an admiring glance. She'd thought that if she was always there for him Will might finally make a move. But so far, he hadn’t. She knew it took him forever to make up his mind, but she hadn’t known it was a literal forever.

“Why doesn’t Will notice me?” she finally said out loud. 

“As I recall, he seems to do just that. In fact, I think you might be BFF,” teased Peter.

“People haven’t talked like that for two hundred years,” Claire teased back. “You’re beginning to show your age.”

“Well, you know how it is. We old people can’t let go of the past,” said Peter, laughing.

“I wish I could get a future.”

“Maybe you need to reveal the past to get one,” Peter suggested.

“What?” asked Claire. 

Peter stopped in front of restaurant that was their destination, but didn’t go in.

“Claire, Will thinks you’re a modern girl named Zreta. Maybe you need to go all in and show him who you are. Intimacy, baby!”

“Does Liz know about you?” asked Claire.

“Yup. Full disclosure. By the way, thanks for letting me walk into the X-ray vision blind.”

“Since that only took you six years to say, no problem. I wonder why Liz hasn’t let me know she knows,” said Claire.

“She probably wants you to squirm for not being the one to tell her. She’s like that,” said Peter, a rather disturbing smile on his lips.

“Tell me about it. I’ll get her later.”

“Make it be after you tell Will. Even if he doesn’t magically fall in love, you guys have known each other long enough for him to know,” Peter said.

“You’re right. I hate it when you’re right.”

“So that’s why you’re always unhappy!” 

Claire just laughed and slugged him.

***

Claire took a huge breath as she knocked on Will’s door. She’d been preparing for this all day. She’d even practiced in front of the mirror. She was over two hundred years old. She could do this.

“Hey there, Z,” Will said as he opened the door. “Come in. I was getting something to eat. You want something?”

“No, I’m good. Go ahead, though,” Claire said.

“Eating in front of people. Hmm, I guess I’m getting better.”

“Must be,” Claire agreed as she closed the door behind her and settled into her favorite spot on the couch. 

It comforted her to know that she had a favorite spot.

“I have something to confess,” she began as Will bustled around the kitchen.

“You need another tech favor?” he asked.

“No, this is really personal and actually highly serious.”

Will raised his eyebrows.

“I guess I’ll wait to eat.” He came over and sat on the couch facing her. “Spill.”

“Do you remember when we were at the park and Cy showed up and I left with him and I came back with my shirt torn?” Claire began.

“Wild dogs a cover up?” said Will.

“Yeah.”

“You and he didn’t…?” Will’s voice trailed off.

“No, nothing like that,” Claire said firmly. 

Will sighed in what sounded like relief.

Claire felt suddenly hopeful. 

“You guys just have this connection or something,” he apologized. “I just thought…”

“We do have a connection,” Claire admitted. “He’s my uncle.”

“Weird family story coming up.” Will whistled. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“Cause it gets even more complicated. Yes, he’s about ten years older than I am. But neither of us look our age. We both have powers,” said Claire.

“You’re Heroes?” Will asked in disbelief. “Why didn’t you- what can you do?”

“Well, I can heal and regenerate.” 

A look of awe swept over Will’s face. Claire hoped that was a good sign.

“Show me?” he asked. Claire moved into the kitchen and took a big knife from the drawer. She held out her pinky and chopped it off over the sink. It looked like Will's eyes were going to pop out and join it down the drain, which immediately started a disinfectant cycle, but they stayed firmly attached to his head and watched another pinky grow on her hand. “That’s pretty sweet,” he said slowly. “Are you okay? You don’t need anything?”

“I feel pain. But it doesn’t last long,” she reassured him. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I don’t tell people. Liz doesn’t even know. I have a feeling I’m going to have to tell her. But there’s more.”

“I’ll sit down then.” Will put a hand to his head as he moved back toward the couch.

Claire moved to join him.

“Cy has the ability to appropriate other people’s abilities. So, he can heal too, but he can also do a hundred other things. He’s pretty much Super Everything Man.”

“Wow! I feel inadequate now,” said Will, with a self-deprecating grin.

“Don’t be. His ego is big enough without your help,” Claire told him. “But part of our power is not aging. Our cells regenerate and don’t grow old. We can’t die.”

“What!” Will sat back. 

Claire watched him for a moment. She knew why he wasn't saying anything; even though people having powers was normal, knowing that his best friend couldn’t die, had to be incredible sounding.

“I’m over two hundred years old,” Claire said slowly. “He’s even older. We both changed our names to match the times. His real name is Peter Petrelli or, in other circles, Isaac Mendez. I’m Claire Soveros nee Rosen nee Butler nee Bennett nee Petrelli. And that really doesn't mean that I was married four times like it sounds.”

“That’s just a little hard to take in.” Will got up and walked around the room a little bit. “I’m glad I didn’t start eating.”

“I hope you’re not mad. I know it’s a lot. I wish it didn’t have to be. It was a lot easier even a hundred years ago when the world hadn’t changed so much,” said Claire.

“That’s why you’re such a history buff,” Will said.

“It’s easy to know things when you lived it,” she replied.

“This is a little too much. I need to process. I need to breathe,” Will said.

“Of course.” Claire got up to leave. “There’s just one more thing I have to tell you.”

“I don’t know how much more I can handle, Zr-Claire.” 

It was strangely sweet to hear him say her real name.

“I know. But it’s the real reason I told you any of it. I hope you at least will always be my friend even with knowing this. But the truth is, I love you. I want more than your friendship, amazing as it is. I don’t know if you feel that way or if what I said makes a difference, but I just wanted you to know.”

Claire walked toward the door with her heart pounding. That was something she didn’t want to do every day.

iv

Will wondered at how even when he was weirded out and a little angry, that he could still be softened by the plaintive tone of Zre- no, Claire's voice. Her voice was still the same. It was still the same voice that caused his heart to jump whenever it spoke, but almost everything else had changed.

Will had watched Claire go, feeling slightly faint. Why did she love him? How could she when he would just grow old and die on her? He was nothing special with his antiquated knowledge and unimpressive presence. She was a Hero with a lifetime of experience and the greatest heart of anyone he knew. He'd wanted nothing more than to run after her and press his lips against hers.

But that wasn’t the way he lived his life. So he'd just stood there, thoughts racing, heart aching, afraid he was about to lose the most important thing in his life through his own awkwardness.

Will didn't talk to Claire for four months, not since that night in his apartment. He reckoned they were the worst four months he’d ever spent. She'd sent him messages, about one a week, but they were tentative, and she hadn't bothered him any more than that. Calling her was the first and last thing on his mind. He tried to do it at least once a day. He didn’t know why he was so scared of admitting his love for her. Hadn’t she already done so with him? Didn’t he have assurance of her affection? But he’d been hurt too often and rejected too much. Even without her extraordinary circumstances, it would have been too hard for him.

He avoided places where she was and people she knew. Liz had been calling him daily which he ducked dutifully. He was sure she would show up at his place any day now. He was right because she appeared on his doorstep the next day after breakfast.

“Will, I know you’re in there! I’m not leaving until you come out and face me! Be a man for once in your life!”

Will cracked the door open and walked away. Liz impatiently shoved her way inside and flung her things on the couch.

"Hi," he said glumly.

“What is your problem?” Will opened his mouth to answer but she kept going. “How long have you known the girl? You’ve been best friends for at least five years! If I didn’t have Peter, I would be upset that you'd stolen my best friend away. As it is, it appears I’m handling the news much better than you. If you don’t love her, than say so, but don’t leave the girl hanging! She’s terrified she’s offended you or something ridiculous like that!”

“She didn’t,” Will managed to squeeze in.

“So tell her! So what if she’s two hundred! Peter’s older than that and can walk through walls! I’m the one who should be scared and, yet, I’m having the time of my life,” said Liz.

“I’m not as brave as you are, Lizaba!” Will shouted, shocking her into silence. “I don’t risk everything on my feelings. People get hurt all the time and I don’t want to be one of them. I don’t want to hurt her. I don’t know what I would do if I did. And what about when I’m old and she can’t love me anymore? How could I live after knowing her love?”

“You’re hurt now!” Liz said finally. “You want her and you won’t let yourself go to her. It’s like cutting off your nose to spite your face. You know, like those sayings you like to drone on about? Claire knows it for a fact and has probably already lived through it. She knows the risk, took it, and she chose you. So stop acting like a baby and go get the girl!”

A swelling feeling rose up within Will’s heart. He’d always wanted to be like an actor in the old movies, the ones you had to watch on a special projector it was really hard to procure unless you were a historian like him, and run after the girl down the street, shouting her name. But he’d never been brave or charismatic. Now he suddenly felt like both.

***

Claire couldn’t believe her eyes when the knock on the door turned out to be her dearest wish. It had been some of the hardest months of her life since the day she'd told Will the truth. When she hadn't heard from him she'd feared the worst and had cried for days, eating what passed for ice cream in this century and avoiding Peter. She was old enough to know it wouldn't last, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Pain was pain, just like Elijah had always said.

But now...Will was actually at her door.

Will entered the room slowly, barely meeting her eyes.

“Are you okay?” Claire asked. “I haven’t seen you so I thought…”

“I love you,” Will whispered.

“What?”

He looked up and looked into her eyes. 

“I love you.” 

Then he kissed her.

Claire didn’t need any more assurance than that.

v

2245

Claire gazed at the grey slab in front of her. She was really sick of seeing them and hated the fact that she had a regular trip with Peter every year to visit them all. One more had been added to their agenda today.

“I don’t know how you’ve done this so often,” Peter said from beside her.

“I don’t know either. But people would definitely call me a murderess/gold digger if they knew how many men I’ve buried while I look like this,” said Claire.

“After Karl you said you couldn’t do this anymore,” he reminded her. “Elijah practically had to force you and you waited for Will. Do you think you’ll try again?”

“On actual burial days it’s the furthest thing from my mind. It does take a while, you know that. But right now I’m going to say that there is one thing I’ve learned from all this and that is you can’t run from love. But it doesn’t mean I have to go looking for it either. So I will be content until the day someone like Will comes for me.”

Claire bent down and kissed the tombstone that read:

_William Bexon Hardyll_

“Goodbye, my love,” she whispered. Straightening up, she turned to Peter. “Do you want to see Liz while we’re here?”

The pain, still fresh from a year ago, was in his eyes as he answered.

“No, I was just there. We’ll be back.”

“Yes, we will be,” she replied.

The two walked together up the hill toward the cemetery gates. It was a dance they performed in unison, the steps memorized from constant repetition and executed with increased weariness and excellence as time wore on.


	5. The Way of All the Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's title is from the Holy Writ

i

2254

The wind rushed against Claire’s body as she soared through the clouds. It was a feeling that never got old for her and, while she would rather have been flying with someone she’d once flown with so often, flying with Peter was a highlight in her day.

“Shall we find some place to stop for lunch?” Peter asked loudly, over the wind.

“We need to find someone with supreme food scouting powers or something for you to leech from,” Claire said. “It’s hard to find good restaurants here. This area was torn apart after the Heroes war.”

“That's why we're here,” he reminded her. “Don't worry, we’ll find something. If not, we’re not too far from home, or, hey, there’s always teleportation.”

“Our lives are way too easy and yet so complicated,” Claire commented as they touched the ground.

“What the…?” was Peter’s response. 

Claire turned to see what he was looking at.

About ten feet away stood a man in the process of an incredible transformation. He was tall and bearded and about seventy years old, but as they watched, Claire’s jaw dropped; for the gray began to vanish and the beard receded into his chin and his posture straightened while wrinkles faded and muscles gained more definition. Before them stood a twenty five year old man in perfect health.

“That’s pretty neat,” Peter said from beside her. 

The man turned his head more fully toward them and Claire’s breath caught in her throat as his eyes met hers. They were a piercing blue that seemed to penetrate inside her.

“Then watch this,” his voice, smooth with a hint of gravel, said. 

A ripple seemed to glimmer through the air and in his place stood a lamp stand. Two seconds later, a small recliner appeared, and then the man reappeared.

“Can’t wait to try it out,” Peter murmured under his breath.

“You can fly?” asked the man.

“More or less,” Peter answered. “What is it exactly you do?”

“I like to call myself an eternal shape shifter. But this is my territory, so you and your girl can clear off. There’s too many so called Heroes here already. Blasted evolution making everyone think they're some sort of superhero.”

“I’m not his girl,” Claire said quickly. 

Peter smiled at her.

“We’re just off to lunch, mate. But we just moved here, so you’re going to have to deal with some more actual Heroes.”

“So you say,” said the man with a dangerous tone to his voice. 

“What’s your name?” Claire asked as Peter gestured to her for them to leave.

He looked at her with a measuring gaze before suddenly laughing.

“Gyroy. If I ever see you again, you can call me Guy. Bye, Princess.” 

With that, he shimmered, turned into a bird, and flew away.

“Wow,” Claire said, staring after him. 

Peter just chuckled. 

ii

“You know he could be anything, right?”

“Stop it, Peter! I’m not looking for him. I’m just watching out for PeaceKeepers.”

“Yeah…right! PeaceKeepers don’t look like everything you’ve been inspecting in the entire alley!” 

“Fine, just stop talking about it,” warned Claire.

“I thought I told you to leave,” came a voice from behind them.

Peter and Claire turned to see Guy standing behind them. His hair was black today, but his eyes were still the same blue. He looked about thirty five. 

“And I said I wasn’t leaving,” Peter answered casually. “We’re willing to work with you, but the world belongs to everyone and, believe it or not, I’ve done enough for it that I should be able to live wherever I want.”

“Words I hear,” Guy said, moving closer, “proof I don’t see. The situation doesn’t look good for you.”

“What proof would you like?” asked Peter testily.

Claire held her breath, hoping Peter wouldn’t do anything stupid.

“How about I take you home to meet my mother?” said Guy unexpectedly.

“Excuse me?” asked Peter.

“My mother. She always likes to meet my friends. Overprotective, you know.” Guy smiled slowly at Peter’s expression, then winked quickly at Claire.

She resented the presumption and repressed the small lurch her stomach gave.

“Let’s go then,” she said sharply. “Let’s make sure Mommy gives you permission.”

“Sensible girl,” Guy remarked, seemingly unperturbed by her remark.

“Where is it?” Peter asked.

“House near here,” Guy said. “But we’ll be going under my terms. Gotta protect the family.”

“Or we could just go,” Peter said, clasping Claire and touching Guy’s hand.

Guy gasped as he was suddenly in a living room. His own, Claire presumed.

“Even if you could teleport, how did you know where to go?” asked Guy, adjusting way too rapidly to the sudden change in his environment.

“You were thinking it,” said Peter simply.

“Mother,” Guy yelled in response.

An elderly woman, who looked too old to be Guy’s mother, came into the room. But, Claire reflected, his age could be anything, so naturally his mother wouldn’t look a proper age for him. Her eyes were soft and kind looking, but her mouth was sharp and her hair iron gray.

“New catch, my dear?” she inquired of her son.

“Screen them, won’t you, Ma?”

“Anything for you.” She turned to her guests. “Won’t you sit down? I’ll get some tea.”

“Sure, I’d love some,” Peter said smoothly, sitting down.

“No, you wouldn’t,” she said, smiling at him. “You don’t like tea. I’ll get you something else, dear.”

“How did she know that?” Claire asked after the woman had left the room.

“Let’s just say she’s got a healthy dose of intuition. Almost super like,” Guy answered. “Sit down, Princess. She knows what you want better than you do. Was hell growing up.” 

He winked at her again. Claire sat down so fast Peter stared at her.

“My name is Jaya,” the old woman said as she reentered the room. “My son’s bad manners can be a bit overwhelming, so don’t mind him. Are you here for any reason?”

“We just want to help the world. We’re good at it,” Claire said. “We’re not trying to take over your son’s territory or anything like that.”

“But you’re used to being the Heroes,” Jaya answered. “You should get used to having help and having help as powerful as you are. Powerful enough to be in charge sometimes.”

“I guess.” Peter shrugged. “I’m always on the look for someone to help.”

“So you can watch them or be helped by them?” was Jaya’s next question.

“Either,” was Peter’s short response.

“Don’t pout, dearie,” she said as she leaned forward and patted his hand. She turned to her son. “These people are real. You should keep them close because destiny and age hang around them.”

“Do I have to like them, too?” Guy inquired casually.

“Hey!” Claire protested.

“Relax, honey. He likes you or he would have rounded up his thugs to deal with you long before bringing you to me,” Jaya reassured her.

“Oh,” Claire said and sank down into the couch. 

She refused to look at Guy even though she could feel his gaze on her.

“So, what’s your power?” he asked after awhile. She met Peter’s eyes, wondering how much to say. “Go all in, by all means. Make it good. Oh, and don’t be afraid to cry, Princess,” Guy urged her. 

Claire’s eyes narrowed. Oh, he was going to get the long version now!

iii

2258

“Jaya! Are you home?” 

Claire stepped through the doorway, feeling the familiar sensors as they captured her identity. Or what the world thought was her identity anyway. It was amusing to her sometimes how easy it was to fool the world’s top security advances.

“In here, Zreta honey,” came Jaya’s voice from within the house.

Claire walked into the kitchen to find Jaya on a stepstool getting something from a high cupboard.

“Get down this instant! You know you’re not allowed up there,” she admonished her. “Guy would have a fit.”

“What my son doesn’t know he can’t do anything about,” Jaya answered, but submitted to Claire’s hand helping her down. “What can I do for you, honey?” Jaya asked once she was safe on the floor and getting out the things to make tea for the two of them.

Claire often wondered at how tea never got old in this new world.

“Just tell me what you were trying to get from up there so I can do it for you,” said Claire.

Jaya was really old now. True she was far more fit for a woman her age than Claire was used to, due to all the medical advancements, but she was pushing a hundred, and should not be on stepstools.

“The spinner. Thank you.” Claire shook her head and climbed the stepstool. “It’s in the back, dearie.” 

Claire put her weight on the counter as she leaned in to search the back. 

“A ha!” she said in triumph, bringing out the spinner.

“Hey, Princess,” Guy said suddenly from behind her. 

Claire shrieked and lost her balance, sending her and the spinner to the ground. She banged her head on the edge of the counter and snapped her wrist as it hit the floor.

“You did that on purpose!” Claire snapped as she put her wrist back in place.

“I didn’t actually,” Guy assured her. “But, all the same, that was hilarious. You do know you can use the hover lifter, right? No need to climb like those monkeys you spin such tales about.”

Claire exchanged a somewhat guilty glance with Jaya. 

“You don't need to be so dependent on technology,” she said, rubbing her head.

“There's my ancient Princess talking. Now, you’re sure you don’t need medical assistance of any kind? I could make myself into a med kit for you.”

“Leave the poor child alone,” Jaya chided her son. “Don’t worry about it, honey.”

“I should clean all my blood off the floor,” Claire insisted. “I’m so sorry, Jaya.”

“Never be sorry about an accident. Just be grateful you don’t have to be hurt long,” said Jaya.

“I’ll bear that in mind,” Claire murmured as she glared at Guy and stalked over to find some towels.

“To think I have a real live Princess scrubbing my floors,” Guy said to himself as he took the towels from her and cleaned it up himself.

“Come on in the living room,” Jaya told Claire, leading the way. “I want a real good chat with my favorite girl.”

“Thanks, Jaya.” 

Claire felt warmed as she followed her into the other room. Despite Claire’s actually being older, Jaya had provided a place of motherhood in her life which she cherished. Even though Guy was a continual torment, partly because she enjoyed him so much, their house was her favorite place to be these days.

***

Guy finished cleaning up Zreta’s blood and ran the towels through the molecular cleanser. Passing by the hallway he could hear Zreta and his mother talking. It made him smile to hear the two women he honored the most enjoy each other so much. He wasn’t sure if Zreta understood how much he did like her, but he didn’t really think it was necessary to make sure. 

He was rough around the edges and his experience in the world and in the Heroes war had given him a slightly cynical view of life, but he lived his life optimistically nonetheless. He knew his own worth, but it slightly awed him to think about how much older than him she was. He was going on seventy himself, but she could use the word centuries when telling her age. 

She was something incredible and not just because of her ability. His mother kept giving him hints to act on their friendship and make it something more. He didn’t like taking other people’s advice, as much as he trusted his mother. He often reflected on the fact that he had all the time in the world since neither of them could die. It made him feel better when he felt bad about the teasing way he treated her. She took it like a mature person, but he just wasn’t sure how else to express his feelings. He felt like an small boy around her.

Zreta finished describing to Jaya about what it was like to live in the 2000s. He smiled again at her enthusiasm and entered the room.

“Ah, the sound of experience on the air,” he said, nonchalantly leaning against the wall. “Hearing you talk about the golden years is like a breath of musty air.”

“And in my day,” Zreta said, ignoring him, “he wouldn’t have been able to get a date unless he paid for it.”

“She wounds me,” Guy said, winking at her before leaving. “I’ve got some Hero work to do if you’re up for it, Princess.”

***

Claire sighed and got up to follow Guy. Dang her curiosity and attraction to the irritating man!

“Will you hold up?” Claire asked in exasperation. “I feel like I’ve been running for hours!”

“It’s actually been five minutes. Guess they didn’t use to teach people how to count,” said Guy, scanning the way ahead.

“At least they taught us manners,” she grumbled.

“Too true,” he acknowledged, slowing down and stopping so she could rest. “Alas for my insufficiencies- Look out!”

Claire ducked as a PeaceKeeper zoomed at her from the gloom of the alley. The government insisted it was rounding them all up and scrubbing their anti-powers programming from the War but Claire had yet to see it happen.

Guy changed into a concrete wall and the PeaceKeeper crashed into him, exploding into flame.

“Guy!” 

Claire scrambled over to the wall, which had a huge dent into it. Slowly, it shimmered back into Guy, though his hair was half brown and half blue and one arm had a tattoo she’d never seen before. He also had feathers on his feet.

“Are you all right? Talk to me! Guy! Say something,” said Claire anxiously. He chuckled slightly and raised his head and she could see a deep cut running down his face from forehead to jaw. “We should get that looked at! Can you stand?”

“Relax, Princess. I’m not going anywhere,” said Guy. 

With what looked like a bit of an effort, Guy slowly shook his head and the cut vanished. 

Claire gasped. 

“You can’t heal,” she said in wonder.

“But I can change myself. I simply became a man without a mortal wound marring his pretty face. We’re more alike than you think, Zreta. I can’t die either.”

“My name is Claire,” she said, unthinking, sliding down to sit next to him. 

Tears started to fall down her cheeks and she could barely contain herself.

“Learn something new every day,” he commented casually. “What’s the matter now, Claire?”

“You can’t die!” she gasped. “I’ve been alone for so long. But you can’t die.” She started to laugh while the tears kept falling. “I finally found someone who can’t die and he’s an egotistical jackass. Joke’s on me.”

“You sure you don’t want to live forever with a jackass? I promise that he’s quite handsome, or can be, very witty, and adores you,” said Guy, his tone much more sincere than his words.

Claire’s sobbing stopped, but she was still out of breath.

“You do?” she asked, not really surprised, but still unsure.

“Why else would I say the things I do?” he said casually.

“You can live forever with me.” Claire said the words slowly, testing out the miracle to see if it was real.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Guy said, putting his arm around her and cupping her chin with his other hand. “We’ll let the world go the way of all the earth and live together forever.”

iv

2261

“This is my fourth wedding day,” Claire said, laying her head on Guy's shoulder.

“You and Karl never got hitched, huh?” he asked.

“No, that was the one thing I could never talk him into. Stupid idiot,” she said affectionately. 

“Oh, by all means let's talk about all your former husbands on our wedding night,” he told her.

“Zip it,” Claire told him. “I'm not the only one with former spouses.”

“Yeah,” Guy said, his face getting that sad look that it got whenever Meria was mentioned. 

Claire felt bad. It had been a long sad time for him and she didn't want to make him feel bad. Not on today, of all days.

“We'll drop it,” she told him. “Today is about us.”

“Let's make it a good one,” he told her. “We're not really getting a real honeymoon.”

“They don't have honeymoons anymore,” Claire told him. “Marriages aren't important enough anymore.”

“Well, this is one thing I think the ancients had it right about,” he said, kissing her neck.

“Watch who you're calling ancient,” she said, squealing when he grew whiskers and tickled her with them.

“You're the most beautiful centuries old princess I've ever met,” he told her and captured her lips with his. 

She responded and for a few minutes they lost themselves in each other. Claire gloried in the fact that, barring extreme death, this would never be taken away from her. It was something she didn't like to think about and so she didn't. She had enough in her life without borrowing trouble. She ironically thought that West would be rather proud of her.

But tonight was only for Guy and so she lifted her head and gave him more access to her neck. The man could do quite amazing things with his tongue, probably due to the changeability of it.

She lay in his arms and felt him stroking her hair. 

“I want to know you,” she said. “I want all of you.”

“We've the rest of time for that, Princess,” he said.

“No better time to get started,” she told him.

“All right,” he said and shifted her so that she was beside him. “Let me show you as I am.”

“With no enhancements, no subtle changes, no fountain of youth?” she said.

“What's a fountain of youth?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

“Never mind,” said Claire and gestured for him to go on.

Guy stood up and his form shimmered and changed and Claire waited in fascination. Guy always appeared mostly the same to her. A little older than her, with those bright blue eyes. He had dark brown hair and was just enough taller than her for them to fit together perfectly. His voice was always the same.

The changes now weren't that different. He was stooped more and his hair was completely gray and there were lines on his face. He had a lot of scars and they made her want to cry. But he still had the same eyes.

“Well?” he asked.

“You're beautiful,” she said in awe.

“Don't mock me, Princess,” he said, laughing. “I know I'm old and ugly.”

“But you're not,” she said. “I would probably look way worse than that.”

“Oh, I know you would,” he told her, shimmering back into the way he always looked.

She got up on her knees and wrapped her arms around him. They were of a perfect height for their lips to meet and he settled his arms around her, fingers tracing over her bare skin.

“You always showed me how you really looked,” she said, “even before today. The only difference really is age.”

“I knew there was something about you,” he said. “Always.”

“You are such a jerk,” she told him, rubbing her nose against his.

“Only for you,” he told her, lowering her back down on the bed. 

v

2307

“You stop that!” Claire slapped Guy’s hand as he attempted to stick his finger in the cookie dough.

“How can I compliment you on its tastiness if I’m not allowed to taste it?” he protested.

“You can compliment me when they’re baked,” said Claire. 

Claire got out her wooden spoon and pretended to smack him on the head.

“Shall I turn myself into an oven?” he asked.

“No, but a sensitive person would be a good start,” Claire retorted.

“She still loves me.” He sighed. “Well, when will they be ready?”

“Are you sure you didn’t change your brain to a five year old's?”

“I don’t know if a five year old could figure that out. I guess you’re stuck with me.” Guy slung his arm over her shoulders and kissed her forehead, while trying for more dough with his other hand.

“I guess I am,” Claire said, deftly catching his hand. 

He smacked a kiss on hers and went to sit down on the other end of the table where he wouldn’t annoy her, except with his comments.

“Anybody home?” called a voice into the kitchen.

“In here, Pete,” Guy called. 

Peter walked into the room.

“New coat?” Claire asked with raised eyebrows.

“I can’t ever tell,” Guy said appraisingly. “He’s always dressed in quite the latest brooding hero fashion. It’s hard to tell when it changes though. I should’ve studied it in school long ago.”

“Would you two like some information and to feed me cookies or shall I just push off then?” asked Peter.

“Hmmm,” Guy and Claire said in unison.

“You make me sick,” said Peter, reaching into the cookie dough.

“Sit over there!” Claire demanded. “I need no more of that, thank you!”

“Fine,” Peter said and sat down next to Guy who pretended to weep for his companion’s banishment.

“What’s the information?” Claire asked, stirring the dough in a long suffering fashion. 

She didn't know why she bothered to still make cookies from scratch, but it was the one thing her mother had taught her that she remembered and she was determined to stick it out for at least until they discovered a way to simply think food into existence.

“Got wind of a new company starting up. Think you two lovebirds might want to come out of retirement and squash it quickly?” asked Peter.

“Like we were ever in retirement,” Claire snorted. 

“Sorry about that, darling,” Guy told her. “You know you always drag me into these things, so I can’t exactly help it.”

“Whatever.” Claire turned back to Peter. “Sure thing. We’re always ready for Hero work.”

“Great. I’ll come by again tomorrow,” said Peter.

“Sounds good. Have some cookies before you go,” ordered Claire. 

Peter sat back down without protest and the three spent time around the table together.

They were some hours and, by the end, Peter had moved to the couch to allow his stomach to digest, Claire had moved onto Guy’s lap, and they were not talking about serious things. Well, Guy apparently thought they were serious. 

“But, seriously,” Guy told them, “if we’re going to keep doing this, we need a name.”

“Shut up, love,” Claire told him, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
